Raindrops on Roses…
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: Even the most withered rose may have the sweetest scent when given a little blessing. [AU. Teenage themes, maybe sexual... KoriXavier. Enough said. :P I don't anything but the plot]
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa minna. I bet you are all wondering; why on friggin' earth is she writing another story. I will tell you why… My birthday's in 20 days! And I'm writing another countdown story! Well, this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy…_

* * *

**Raindrops on Roses…**

The lone fiery blaze of fire eventually slipped away from its noon position in brilliantly clear, azure skies. A feather-light breeze fluttered throughout the city, tossing loose papers and premature fallen leaves in its soft wrath. The higher the delicate torrent travelled the warmer it became, almost enchanting as it strolled into a surprisingly quiet apartment. The roses that had been artfully planted on the balcony produced their bittersweet scent. The scent billowed into the sheets, ruffling them silently uncovering a tall, well defined adolescent about to enter adulthood. Reflexively, the teenager sent out his right hand in search of the loose sheets. Successful, he hauls them over his upper body including his head, which just so happened to encase an ego to match. Though he would appear to let his cockiness to get the best of him, especially in front of the girl who knew him best; now she was a girl to admire… He subconsciously moaned at the thought her… His long time companion who had never left his side… The first person he confided in… Just… His premier in everything…

A reoccurring beeping just begging to be killed echoed through the vastness of his lush apartment. The shades blended together superbly, the hues of cream and pastel blue which leaked out onto pale peach ensuite and placid kitchen with silver marble surfaces and highlights. The neon green lights reflected in the opposing windows, reflecting the fact that it was reality not a futile dream. In response to his dream… or fading fantasy, the adolescent grasped the pillow tightly, lovingly, before releasing it sighing deeply and sadly. Shaking his jet black, blue highlighted hair, trying to shake the dust from his eyes and fluff from his shiny tresses. He snapped his eyes open long enough to spy the radio, shutting his eyes again; he slammed his tough fist on a large black button. He flopped back down, trying to pick up on the remnants of his desires…

'_There are no rain drops on roses and girls in white dresses…'_

Ironic was it not? A pristine springtide afternoon with the windows reflecting the crystal clear waters of the beach only a few minutes away. The sounds of birds chirping and wedding bells being rung at the nearest chapel. Still, not a single rain cloud on this wonderful, effervescent day… Yet there was a looming rain cloud over in his reality… He had been dreaming about the woman who had planted those roses of his balcony… He had been fantasising since… well… since had had learnt what a dirty fantasy was… Except, this particular fantasy wasn't dirty… Just seemingly out of reach. What was he dreaming of? He and his closest female friend getting married… On a springtide day such as this… Not a single rain cloud in sight. Snowy lovebird-doves chirping softly and fluttering over their wonderfully coifed heads. He smiled desolately at the thought. She would be carrying a bouquet of white, pink and peach roses. One solitary fully blossomed crimson rose in her lovely, long tresses. He shook his head abruptly… That dream would always be tainted by his so-called _partner in the business scholarship but soon-to-be arch business rival. _

_Damn him and curse his foster father and send him to hell for taking her away from me! _The teenager mentally screamed at the thought. His nightmares plagued with _that smug face_. His reality plagued with _his _charming, _womanising _ways that had captivated his closest, most cherished _friend._ But on the level of intimacy that they sometimes shared, normal civilians and other human beings could mistake it as them taking their relationship up to another level. But at the moment, that seemed to be a goal a lifetime away. The orchestral harmony of violins, flutes and various other instruments seemed to emphasise the fact. Groaning, he whipped the covers away and stalked leisurely towards his ensuite bathroom, the techno beat pulsating though the apartment. He was positive that he wasn't disturbing anyone; they probably had been at work or school at the saintly hour of seven am; but they probably had to wake up at the ungodly hour of four am, especially the baby mothers. Pushing a plain button, he tuned up the volume and pumped the alternative music so that it vibrated against the windows, walls and floorboards.

Satisfied with his decision, he started to rock his head to the beat as he opened the cabinet revealing his toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving materials and various other cleansing and first aid necessities. He continued to brush and floss, admiring his reflection in the mirror. His unruly, slightly rebellious, jet, midnight highlighted short cut hair and his rich, almost glowing honey-chocolate irises. Enough to make _any _girl go wild. The first thing that his closet friend said about his assets; how much she adored his eyes. He smiled at the memory of them having their little, heated staring contest. Whoever won alternated every time. He would often find himself lost in her eyes as well, for they were a wonderful clear, multi-tonal jaded emerald colour. Endless with emotion. Flawless with honesty…

Shivering back to reality, he finished his oral and facial grooming, removing his sleeping long johns and grey boxers. He ran the water for a few seconds for the liquid to become a suitable temperature for him to bathe in. As steam started to cloud the two mirrors, he jumped in the line of the clear, warm, jet fluid. While the droplets battered against his well-toned abdomen and shapely legs, it provoked memories of the earlier, the _very _early days of his first friendship with a girl. It was a blessing that they were still so close and confiding. Everyone knows that it's hard to remain in contact with someone for that long… _Seventeen years… _Though this year he was nineteen and she was a very elegant eighteen. She was training to be an actress… and she was very good at that… However, unlike most girls she _did _have a back up plan. Two in fact. If she didn't make it onto the big screen, she would become a journalist, which she was also training for also… and if that didn't work out… Well, he had offered her a job; rather his father offered her the job to work at his firm… She claimed that she would except if all else failed. But… that third plan that defined her future didn't seem to be panning out to that. Especially since her two-year –** _unfaithful_**_ he would like to say_ – boyfriend would become her rival in later life… and apparently, competition on that level was only seen fit for those of the male species to handle. He mentally chuckled at the thought of her practically screaming that her boyfriend was such a sexist bastard… This would actually be true in a sense… But she was never like that… Her screaming like that at her boyfriend in reality was practically impossible.

The adolescent shook his head as he stepped out of the shower, turned the water off and dried himself with a flattened white towel. Casually, he wrapped it around his waist, not ashamed of walking around half naked. Only two females had the keys to his apartment… One being his doting mother, who always would like to see him settle down in later life. Her heart was almost crushed when her closest friend's daughter became romantically involved with Wayne's ward. But, she still looked hopeful towards the future as their children had remained so close, through thick and thin, right from the beginning. Many mothers were opposed to the fact that children socialising at such a young age of different genders. All those play dates, taking baths together, sleeping in the same cot together. They even took holidays together, everywhere and anywhere. People also deemed that they became inseparable after that gap year to Europe; well, that's where their relationship had become even more intimate and had strengthened considerably. His mother often beamed a smile at those mothers who had had to raise delinquent children, but they still turned out to be decent human beings.

He poured out a glass of ice cold white liquid. Milk. His most favoured dairy product in the world. The liquid washed over his awaiting tongue and swirled down his yearning throat. It drained down along with the force of gravity, filling his insides with a cool shallow feeling. A feeling that he always preferred in the morning, rather when he woke up and after a good shower. Oh… thinking about milk… He chuckled again at the fleeting memory… How he would always remember to splash her right cheek with a few drops on the natural liquid from kindly cows. Also that fact that she was the other female who owned a key to his apartment. It was within walking distance of virtually everything, and did she like to use her legs… _Good times… _The tickle fights, the actual combat fighting… various sports… and that _other _thing that they did. He could never forget and would _never _misplace _that _memory. For all he knew, it could be all he would have to go on for a while. He growled lowly as he pictured stabbing and destroying the very epicentre of his pain and distaste. _If only she could see through his game… Through his hard, hollow, scheming blue eyes that mirrored cold, clear liquids. _Shuddering at the thought, what he could be doing to her. What they could be doing behind closed doors almost frightened him. But he would just have to say… He had been first and will always be first. Grinning while he shrugged, he placed the empty glass in the sink to be rinsed out later before making his way to the balcony. He uncovered the porch chairs and his art canvas. On the cover was a poem that she had written for him when they were in Europe. She had been astounded by the wonderful floral variety that Europe had to offer, the vibrant colours and striking styles. Blending their inspiration together, they made a beautiful piece of artistic excellence for their vocational project. He always had a vivid imagination, but took that to writing songs and drawing. She on the other hand preferred to write poetry in words and capture the reader's imagination, so that it would always align with her. He smiled softly, re-reading the poem for the umpteenth time.

'_Crystallised dew drops on a late blooming rose…_

_Divine doves chirping an unfamiliar prose…_

_May our friendship forever bloom and blossom with the darling buds of May and June…_

_As I could cherish no other friend, the way I have cherished you…'_

He fingered the simple yet intricate rose that she had pencil shaded from white to dark red. Flipping over the canvas, he viewed many pictures that he had been working on since he was fourteen. Various landscapes and portraits; including one that he was very proud of… His landscape portrait of her lying on the beach, in a baby blue bikini top with pastel purple, low hanging sarong. He had been particularly careful to depict every single little detail; every since they hit puberty, their artwork as well as their relationship took a very mature turn. In this mature turn, they _allowed _to view each other naked at each turn of the year, making sure that they were never embarrassed or uncomfortable with each other. He beamed a smile at the memory of their first showing at puberty; she had been so timid and shy, but he always clearly reassured her that there would be nothing to be ashamed of. That still happened to this date… even if she did have one of America's heartthrob bachelors as her _almost _dedicated boyfriend. They would never let their relationship slip. A cool breeze rolled over his strong biceps, they were not overly massive, but they did have a buff tone to them. The breeze also rolled and lolled in the space between his legs underneath the towel. He shivered involuntarily, giving in to his senses, he decided to get dressed.

As he moved towards the closet, he searched for a pair of boxers, socks, trousers and an open-buttoned shirt. She _always_ commented on how sexy he looked, especially when his hair was unruly and rebellious. While exchanging his towel for proper attire, he heard his front door click obviously open. Amidst all the techno that he was blasting out, he could still hear delicate footsteps tiptoe into the ensuite and the gentle jets of water spray behind the shower curtain. A melodious tune could be heard emitting from the peach ensuite. He mentally laughed heartily, memorising the tune. Once fully dressed he walked casually into the kitchen to pour a cool glass of apple juice and make some waffles with honey. He kept them warm underneath the grill and proceeded back onto the balcony. Flipping over to a fresh canvas, he started to strike blue water colour marks lazily, creating a seemingly underwater scene. After ten minutes he started to add detail to the various shades, cautious not to make any mistakes. During that time, he heard the same light footsteps go into his closet, a light rustle emitted from the shallow room. In five minutes the footsteps moved again towards the kitchen, where the grill opened to reveal the glorious smell of freshly baked waffles, drenched and caramelised with the sweetest honey. Bone-china plates were moved from the cupboard and placed on the marble counter. Another liquid was being poured into another glass as the breakfast materials were placed on a tray, waiting to be carried out.

The scent of caramelised waffles, apple juice, roses and jasmine billowed from the atmosphere and appealed to his senses. The tray was placed down on the white, woven coffee table to his right. The woman who had been carrying the tray took a sip out of her apple juice, sighing refreshingly afterwards. She set the cup down and started to massage his tense shoulders. They visibly relaxed after her soft fingertips worked wonders. Eventually, she placed her head down, letting her naturally vibrant, crimson locks flow down onto his left shoulder and his torso.

"Good morning Xavier," she whispered before pecking his cheek and sitting down besides him. Xavier smiled. His full name was Xavier Michael Nicholas. He was taking a major in business studies, general art, martial arts and a minor in music, his favoured instrument being the acoustic guitar and various sports. He was about five foot eleven and had quite an advantage, being both photogenic and athletic. He was the type of person who would rather have a few close friends and stay loyal to them than have many friends who only remained loyal to you because of your popularity or your assets. He put down his paint brush and gazed at the woman beside him. He leaned over and pecked her lips quickly.

"Morning Kori, how's life treating you?" He uttered in the same tone that she had. Her full name was Kori-Ann Xiang Diego; she was an adolescent of dual heritage, being both Korean and Brazilian. She was fluent in many languages such as Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, French, and Italian and of course English. Even though she has a mixed background, she was born in the United States to prevent controversy between her parents' families. They had risked everything to bring her into the world and they were now tending to her younger brother, Ryan Chin-Mae Diego. Their middle names paralleled their personalities… Xiang meant auspicious, which was very true to Kori herself and Chin-Mae meant truth, Ryan _always _told the truth and would have no exceptions. She was taking a major in journalism, creative writing, dance and a minor in martial arts and general art. Her appearance was breathtaking to any man who laid eyes on her. As he had mentioned before, he could stare into her clear, multi-tonal jaded emerald eyes for hours on end. She had a rather athletic figure, which held a lot of sophistication about her. Her long… very luscious, crimson tresses that cascaded down her back and curled slightly upwards at the base of her slender waist. She had a pair of well-rounded C-cup breasts that softly nestled against her shirt which was a faded green in colour. She also wore simple crop denim jeans with pastel green sandals. Her smoothly waxed, golden complexion legs glistened in the sunshine. A faint blush crept across her cheeks as she though of an answer. Xavier's eyes mentally widened… _This can't be good…_

"Life is magnificent Xavier; I trust that yours is just as peachy?" Her voice, like a dove serenading its loved ones to go to sleep, or cooing a lover to show some affection, always made his heart beat faster and breath catch in his throat. He gulped an answer.

"Of course babe. Never better… Even though I would like to be able to spend a little more time with you…" Kori sighed.

"Xavier honey, you know you will always have a place in my heart, I cherish you like no other."

"Except for _him_." He spat back dejectedly. The crimson haired girl rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Please don't bring Richard into this. The distrust you are portraying towards him is… well…"

"… Not pleasant as you do not like violence if it doesn't have to be put into practise. Unless it is in all good spirit." Kori grinned a dazzling smile.

"I know that you two have your differences, but you know me a lot more than he ever could." Xavier smiled sadly as he took a bite out of his waffle. _Then why can't we be together Kori? _Kori searched his honey-chocolate eyes for any emotion, she didn't find any. This was a bad sign. "Please Xavier. I don't want to fall out with you. You're my most cherished friend and I could never find another you… And I don't want to…" She climbed over and curled up on his lap. Reflexively, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Besides… I know that if he ever hurt me you would probably kill him."

"Got that _dead_ right! And… don't ever stop calling me honey."

"As long as you never stop calling me babe. Agreed?"

"Deal babe." His manly fingers descended down to her slender waist, tickling her slightly. She giggled infectiously, adding to his pleasure and encouraging his actions. He moved his fingers faster and roamed more areas of her body as she writhed around in his lap. When in a certain position, she started to tickle him with the same affection, making sure to hit his weak spot. He jumped instantly, rolled off the chair and started to tickle her even more. They rolled around on the cool balcony floor, smooth yet hard to the touch. Strangely, they landed in an embracing position, Kori on top of Xavier. Xavier could feel her warm breath nipping at his ear and neck. It was enough to turn him on, but he had more self-restraint than the average horny guy and more respect for her. He cherished her so much; he would die a million times for her to be happy.

Even if she did end up marrying that tyrant of a Richard Cain Grayson. '_He's such a dickhead. He cheats and womanises, yet he still has charms to put on Kori and win her over. Truthfully, he sucks ass and can suck my--'_

"Xavier?" He blinked towards her; she was leaning over him, her lips so close to his he could almost taste the honey on her lips. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Her jaded emerald eyes peered into honey-chocolate ones. A magnetic force seemed to draw them closer to each other. Their eyes slowly closed as their yearning lips barely touched.

_Cuckoo-cuckoo! Cuckoo-cuckoo!_

Their eyes snapped open, realising that what they were about to do would have been illegal in the world of romancing; Kori was no longer available. The green neon digits shone 14:00:12. Xavier sighed as he gently pushed Kori off of him and into a move comfortable position so that they were able to finish their late breakfast. He coughed lightly. "So, what were you going to ask?" Kori eyes shone with fascination and her smile beamed a smile of pure joy.

"Xavier honey… You know my friend Rachel…"

"…Yes…"

"Well… _please say yes_…she's invited us to be at her sleepover. You know that she would love me to be there, especially since it will be her eighteenth and I can invite someone to bunk with… And I'm choosing you…"

"As much as I would love to say yes Kori… Don't you have a boyfriend to be bunking with? He hates me enough already…"

"No! I mean yes… but that fact that he's Rachel's cousin means that he would already be on the list as family, not a plus one. Please Xavier honey. Please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes treatment. Normally he wouldn't be able to resist, but a sleepover _with Richard being there _really didn't appeal to him. She realised that she was going to have to be more convincing. Seductively, she stroked the inside of his left thigh, another weak spot, before placing herself on his lap and kissing him softly on the lips for ten seconds. She broke away slowly waiting for a reply. Xavier looked at her sternly…

"I can't resist you sometimes… and it unnerves me." Kori pumped her fist in the air as she squealed with excitement, kissing Xavier again on the cheek. "So, when does she want us to meet her?"

"Three pm in the park. But… I would like us to hang out for a while. I mean… I barely get to see you at college and then there's," Xavier glared at her, daring her to say the name, "…_him_. So, what do you say to a jog around the park? We could take your convertible and put our clothes in there." Xavier grinned at a memory that was engraved in both of their minds. "Xavier… Stop thinking about that… It was…"

"…_Explosive._ Passionate… No matter how many times you try to deny it Kori, it will always come back… With whoever tries to get in there with you… even _him!_" The adolescent girl blushed profusely, there was no escaping the fact that Xavier would _always _belong to her and she would _always _belong to him. Even if they were light years apart, they would never disown each other. "So, who else is coming?"

"Rachel is bringing Richard, I'm bringing you, Logan is bringing his little sister Jacinta and Brianna is bringing Victor as usual. So, it's even, everyone's paired up."

"But romantically… I'm going to be paired with Logan's little sister… That's wrong on so many levels."

"Logan and Jacinta are non-identical twins you idiot!" She swatted his arm lightly.

"I know that but Logan was born three and a half hours earlier so hush babe." Kori mouthed 'bite me' and Xavier bit her neck lightly, causing her to giggle lightly pinching his bicep. He moaned, mocking his pain and let her go, going into the closet. Kori picked up the empty breakfast dine-ware and proceeded to wash them up in the kitchen. In the closet, Xavier picked out what he _knew _Kori would want to wear at the sleepover. _Underwear, sexy shirt, sexy bottoms and silken kimono dressing gown with light sandals._ He then started to pack them in his bag along with his stuff. He then walked into the ensuite to pack some essentials… including Kori's. Even though it was prophesised that guys would be slightly unnerved by female essentials, he didn't have a problem with it. He was too comfortable with Kori to have one. He would usually hold her all night when she had period pains, rub her stomach until she drifted off to sleep and then stroke her stomach and waist until he fell asleep as well. _Good times…_

"Are you going to feel my sanitary towels all day or are you going to pack them?" Xavier almost dropped them as he quickly shoved them in the bag and zipped it up. He shook his head, carrying the bag as he walked out of the ensuite, pecking her on the forehead and put his shoes on. On their way out, Xavier picked up his set of keys, wallet and sunglasses while Kori grabbed her side bag and opened the door. Xavier smirked.

"You do know that the rule is 'Ladies first'?" Kori giggled.

"Stop being so sexist you."

"It's that Richard Grayson who's the sexist bastard."

"Xavier." Kori warned in a low growl.

"I apologise babe. He just gets me so vexed sometimes. But if you're happy with him… I'm happy."

"Yeah, only fifty percent."

"You know me so well, Kori-Ann Xiang Diego."

"And the feeling is mutual, Xavier Michael Nicholas." They both laughed in unison as they jumped into the silver convertible, top down and wind blowing in their faces, tussling their luscious tresses as they sped away towards the scenic recreational area. The scent of roses lingered around them for a while.

Back on the balcony, in the mini garden which had been dominated with roses, one, solitary rose in the corner, just about to bloom, was starting to wither…

**-X-**

_

* * *

Well, that's all I have to offer for now. I have my textile exam soon so I would like support! But before I update this… I will update my other dedications! **Valda** you rock my socks! And so does **RedXStarRob **in particular! For all of you who want another story to read while you are waiting for m to update, please read **Miss Rosie Real** – **Take Me Away**. Even though she has only done one chapter, she ROCKS because she is my little grasshopper!_

_Keep it real… Please review because my birthday's in 20 days!_

D-I-WaRrIa


	2. Chapter 2

_Konnichiwa minna! YAY! I'm finally fifteen and my birthday was yesterday. Thanxz to everyone who sent me birthday wishes! This chapter it dedicated to **RedXStarRob** as it's her birthday tomorrow! Go you! Warning: Lanuage and mature dares. Standard disclaimer! Hope you enjoy! _

**

* * *

Remember When You Caught Me Cheating…**

The fiery celestial body steadily drifted through the brilliant azure skies, making sure that every leave, every flower bud that dared to open basked in the full glow of its wondrous, life giving rays. The glow seemed to intensify as it pried into the darkest crevices, making sure that all those who had yet to waken, we given a cheerful boost. A shrill, but warm breeze rolled into another summit apartment, tossing the covers aside to reveal another well-tanned late adolescent, also nineteen years of age. His crystal aquamarine-sapphire eyes burst open with intensity at the sudden chill. He shivered slightly, ruffling his jet black, hell-fire highlighted coif. He breathed in deeply as he brushed the length of his body, reliving his lover's touch. He whipped back the covers that had previously covered his delightfully, almost virginal looking lover; however, she was no longer among the innocent, he _definitely _took care of that. Dejectedly he sighed, knowing full well that she had returned to _him. _All that was left on her pillow, her honey-jasmine scent and a simple note saying that last night was fabulous. _If last night was so fabulous, how come I don't get to see your glowing, angelic face when I wake up? _The shrill breeze made a path below the covers and started to circulate in the space between his legs. He involuntarily shivered again and walked lazily into the shower.

He leant his back on the green based ensuite design, the stone cold tiles numbing his bare back and backside. He studied his reflection, taking in every detail, noticing that the gel that he had put in his hair had vanished due to his lover. He sighed heavily; his toned torso and perfectly shaped pecks rose with every intake of air. The smell of fresh water and mint aromas in the air. He worked his naked figure down, flexing his biceps and stretching out his leg muscles. _Yep… The most gratifying exercise known to man. _He turned his back to the mirror, admiring the marks that _she _had left. No girl could have scratched him deeper or more demanding than her. Of course she carried herself with a sophisticated aura when she was around others and in class… but once left to her own devices… Once left alone with _him… He _could turn her into an animal and the feeling was mutual. Her moans played melodiously in his memory as he ran the water for a relaxing soak. While the hot water ran along side the cool, he began to clean his teeth and lightly shave. He smiled dimly at his reflection. He wanted her to be there, standing right next to him, caressing his skin with those rose-petal fingertips. But no, his dream world didn't coincide with reality… _his reality_. He would always have to share her… but at least it wasn't sexually… Unlike himself… He hissed as he plunged down into the searing water, lashing harshly at his skin. But that would be the most minor and saintly tortures he could face… if she ever found out what he did behind her back…

The adolescent submerged his entire body underneath the steaming surface and closed his eyes, listening to the world through an underwater silence. The heated liquid seemed to enhance his auditory senses as he could pick up the laughter of children, the bantering of a newly married couple, the cooing of doves and scuttling of spiders beneath the floorboards. He cringed at the thought of his lover finding on in his bed; or anywhere in his apartment for that matter. He mentally shook his head and continued to listen. A car zooming past, doors opening and closing… the sound of his fingers rippling the water around him… and the strident, persistent ringing of his phone. He resurfaced, breathing deeply as he grabbed the shower gel and started to lather his body lazily. A click could be heard as the automatic answer phone message rang through the apartment. The voice speaking on the other end came muffled to his ears as the liquid lashed around his body, washing off the soapsuds in a waterfall motion. Another click sounded as the message ended. The male perfectionist quickly jumped out of the bath, unplugged the blocker and let the water drain in a seemingly white whirlpool. He grasped a blue towel and dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and styling his jet, fiery highlighted hair. He causally spiked it up, not too harsh, but so that it was striking, yet natural. His reflection stared back at him harshly. There were too many similarities between him and _him _for his liking. Growling, he grabbed a remote and turned up the volume.

'_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it!'_

His apparent partner in business scholarship… But so-to-be rival in the business industry when they both graduated. It was uncanny, how they both thought alike, had similar tastes although they would never mention that in front of each other. They were better off being friends or at least acquaintances. Well, in his lover's mind that seemed possible; save for the stubbornness and hostility that they held for one another. The silly game that they play and deem necessary and _healthy _for their _relationship_. Of course, they both had to make sacrifices. Barely getting along just to make sure _she _wouldn't stop loving one of them in her very special and cherished way. He inwardly cursed himself for not offering a key to his apartment, but then again he didn't have a key for hers. However, they did share an apartment in a different building which only _they _had access to. He walked over to the wardrobe, tapping the play button on his answering machine so that he could hear the message that he missed. He proceeded to change into boxers, socks, loose jeans and white top which insinuated his toned abdomen. The message was scratchy in places but the voice was timid yet seductive, knowing full well that he was taken.

"_Hey Rich, it's me. I waited for you last night, but I guess you were busy with her… I guess I'll be seeing you tonight then and if not then whenever. I mean… she does come first I guess… I just wish that we didn't have to be ashamed. Unless… you are ashamed and you don't want me anymore. Anyway. I've got to go. Call me." _

The message ended abruptly with a click; as a reflex Richard pressed his index finger on the gleaming red delete button. His lover had been through his messages before; luckily she only ever came across a business meeting from Wayne Enterprises or interview requests. But that didn't mean that he could chance it. Her best friend was already on his back when he caught him in bed with Teralyn. The feisty down-to-earth blonde with glinting, mischievous cerulean eyes. Though she did get the job done and was fun to hang around with, she didn't do him any favours with his image. Paparazzi were always predicting that he would ditch his current two-year lover for a blonde. He couldn't let that happen… Not to him or to her. As he was about to walk into the kitchen rebellious pounding rippled through the apartment. He shook his head as he opened to door.

"Richard! How long does it take to open a door man?" All he could do was smile softly as his six foot one companion of African origin strutted into the ruby highlighted cream walls. He carried on his rant on how the spiky-haired owner never opened to door in decent time; how someone could have given birth waiting or… well the other reason is very morbid, especially since Richard was technically an orphan. Memories of that day weren't what he wanted to live through again, even though his bald companion was there every waking moment… he even saw the accident. _A terrible tragedy it was… Dark lavender clouds swirled in the high torrent of winds. A hollow eerie moon with only its outline for guidance. Ravens and crows highlighting the skyline… and shrill screams echoing off the caverns inducing a moment of silence. Silently… clouds gathered and only things moving were salty and acidic tears of both nature… and mankind…_

"Good afternoon to you too Victor." Richard sighed sarcastically, slapping his friend on the back after slamming the door. Victor Stallion Michigan was a very confident and proud man at the age of twenty going on twenty-one. He had piercing dark hazel eyes, so dark that you could barely make out the pupil and could mistake them for jet. He had such a gaze that would make you want to cry or admit to all the sins you had previously committed. He was named after his grandfather on his mother's side, well two grandfathers; his mother's grandfather, Victor and his grandma's grandfather, Stallion. Stallion was integral to his body composition. He had broad shoulders and a buff tone throughout his body including biceps, thighs and rock hard abdomen. His skin tone was even throughout his body, a rich chocolate complexion. Once inside the kitchen walls, he whipped out a packet containing four, ready-to-be-grilled, all butter, soft and bouncy upon the tongue, juicy, full of flavour… blueberry waffles. The dark teen prepared the waffles with abundant care glancing over towards his companion.

"Yo Rich, you do know it's your cousin's sleepover today right?"

"Man how can I forget? Rae reminded me. Kori reminded me… Even Jacinta reminded me!" Victor laughed heartily.

"Heh, maybe Bree told her to remind you. You know that girl is flying in from California to Jump just to be there for Rae. Damn she's lucky."

"Didn't Brianna fly in to see your game?" Victor should have blushed like any other human being… but being from African heritage that wasn't possible, though it did appear to go slightly darker around his cheekbone; he also had a fond sparkle in his eye.

"She's my home girl Rich. I'd do anything for her, remember I did fly out to see her perform in concert; _both _her dance and gospel recital. Damn that girl has talent… just like the rest." Richard nodded his hair and mused over the girl who currently held his affections captive. _Damn I'm in so much shit. _Victor looked over to his friend, his had a deep thought frown drawn across his forehead; that could not be good. "Yo Rich, you did remember to get her a present right?" He nodded his head, but the frown was still prominent on his face. The dark teen sighed. He turned the fire down, taking two plates out of cupboard at his eyelevel, placed the warmly toasted waffles on the cool bone-china plates and poured two glasses of water. Slowly, he brought out the 'brunch' and gave Richard his half.

"Richard… I know that face. What's on your mind?" His voice was laced with concern. The nineteen year old simply picked up the warm savoury delight and took a bite, his aquamarine-sapphire eyes glassy yet focused. Victor shrugged as he started to munch on his share of waffles and glass of ice clear liquid. Richard polished off his waffles quickly and grasped his shiny locks with his tough, unbreakable fists. He glanced at his companion sitting beside him, and then took his gaze to the laminated flooring.

"Vic? Do you think I'll screw it up with Kori?"

"You know, you can be a real _dick _sometimes, but I don't think you will." He then sighed. "But if you do, I can't guarantee your safety." Rich nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah… _Micki _will kill me before he kicks my ass." He chuckled lightly as he finished his water.

"Yeah, but the thing is, breaking her heart will probably just confirm all of what Xavier has had to put with. I mean, you've been going steady for over two years now and I _definitely _know that you've gone all the way physically and you know how close they are."

"But Vic, he's been against me from the start."

"But he's given you a chance and has put on a smile for you. You make it really hard for him you know, always kissing her, even making out in front of him."

"I don't do that in front of you Vic, or Rae or the guys."

"That's because you have a lot more respect than you have for Xavier. Remember Rich, we've been through a lot, but I've been through a lot _more _with Xavier and I treat Kori like a little sister. Xavier won't be the only guy kicking your sorry ass if you hurt her."

"… You wouldn't hurt me like you would hurt a stranger?"

"No man. You're a bro and I wouldn't be raw to you or anything. But I can't say I'll protect you from Xavier." Rich gulped but remained composed.

"I can handle myself against him."

"Of course you can. But his emotions for Kori sometimes even surpass yours and that could make him a thousand times stronger." Rich held his head in almost shame; his spikes seemed to flop along with his motion. Victor sighed as he rubbed his shoulders to bring his spirits up. "Don't worry man. Kori won't let him do anything drastic to you. Besides, I hope that you will have the decency to break it off with her knowledge and consent and not send the poor girl in tears because she caught you being unfaithful." He paused…

"You _are _faithful to her? Aren't you Rich?" There was a certain flavour in his voice that made him seem sixty years wiser and have more authority than was possible at his age. The jet-ruby-highlighted adolescent remained silent. Deadly silent. _Shamefully silent. _

"Richard?" Richard broke from his trance and responded with a nod.

"Yeah, of course I am Vic, what do you take me for?"

"You were silent, that's all."

"I don't want to hurt her Vic. I'm just scared that I will… and that the outcome _won't _be pretty." Victor nodded in realisation. _Once a playa, always a playa._

"Yo, you should really pack you things for Rae's party tonight."

"And your stuff is where exactly?" Victor could have blushed.

"Bree has them, so they should already be at Rachel's."

"And if they're not."

"Well… I'm not ashamed of my bountiful body and neither is Bree." Richard cocked a dark eyebrow. Victor gulped and pounded his chest. "You… forget and never repeat that last part. Got it?" Richard nodded while mentally sniggering at his friend's romances. Quickly, he walked towards the wardrobe and picked out his sleeping clothes and a change for the morning after. Victor shook his head as he found a basketball rolling around. Being bored and inactive, he decided to bounce it, practise his game. Sadly, he was interrupted by the incessant ringing of the phone.

"Get that for me will ya Vic?"

"You got it man. Hello?"

"Hey Rich it's me… Wait… You're not Rich."

"Nah, this is Vic. Jaci, why are you calling Richard's apartment?"

"…Bree wanted me to make sure that he remembered the party?" The voice on the other end of the phone tried.

"Don't even try it girl. Bree _knows _that I would be here to remind him. Now why are you calling?" The line went dead. Victor raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he waited for Richard to reappear. In time he did so as glared as he saw Victor's stance.

"So, who was on the phone?"

"Just some business insurance people. Didn't want to disturb you cos I know how much you hate those calls."

"It's true though. I know that my business future is secure, not sure about _Micki's _though."

"You know, Kori thinks that you don't berate him when he's not around."

"Nah, that's only when we're alone. I have to be kind… It's weird, it's like she's changed my whole life around." Richard laced his pure white trainers around his feet and picked up his sunglasses, wallet, car keys and present for Rae. Victor's mind was elsewhere as he piled into Richard's red convertible… _Why the hell was Jan on the line? _

**-X-**

Fiery magenta, reddish-brown and lilac hues striped across the indigo skies. A faded glow could still be felt as various citizens roamed the park leisurely. Birds were serenading loyal couples as they floated around in the warm and welcoming atmosphere. Cheery blossom tress sprayed their pretty, perfect petals in the gentle midst of the delicate breeze. The scent of honey from the bees, various glorious scents from an array of flowers and barbequed tofu could be caught lingering in the scenic atmosphere. Four teenagers in their later years were laying down calmly speaking to each other on a shady hill, watching the fully exposed sunset. Xavier and Kori had now been joined by a dirty blonde male with emerald green highlights to match the shade of his eyes. He was about five foot seven, very tanned and had a slim but strong physique to him, but he wasn't as toned as some of his other friends. Beside him was a dark purple highlighted brunette. She was pear-shaped but well rounded with various assets and navy-violet speckled eyes. A mysterious aura hung around her pale complexion.

"Dude! How long does it take for people to show in the park at three for cripes sake?" The dirty blonde yelled, not caring who or what he disturbed.

"Logan, be patient, you know what Victor and Brianna are going to say."

"Rae… I couldn't care less."

"It's Rachel. I'm just glad we'll all be together before we start college again, or work in Victor's case."

"This will be a most glorious semester! I cannot wait for it. All of us together and Victor just a block away!" Kori beamed as she leaned in closer to Xavier. He smiled as he basked in nature's glory as well as hers. He felt complete; the only thing that could ruin this moment was a shadow…And there were four…

A group hug was initiated between the four girls of similar height, much to Rachel's displeasure. The girl with the darker complexion has shoulder length dark brown hair and a wonderful toned athletic build to her body; she was called Brianna Renee Jones. She was taking a major in gospel singing and dance and a minor in various sports. The girl slightly shorter than her was Logan's twin sister, Jacinta Monique Dimera. She had the same dirty blonde hair except she highlighted it a rebellious magenta. She had an apple-shaped figure, about the same build as Logan but wasn't very sporty, though she did the odd cheerleading performance with Teralyn Mitchell. Jacinta wasn't in college at the moment, she was taking a gap year to jump start her modelling career for hardcore punk, though her twin, Logan Michel Dimera didn't agree with it. They had been orphaned and were inseparable, but they were both adopted by a couple who consisted of a qualified surgeon and a psychiatrist.

"Bree, what in the world took you so long?" Logan practically screamed.

"Logan, you know how I be. Fashionably late and there's black people time. Besides, there is no way that I'm messing up my cream convertible!" She screamed back in response.

"So, what's going on with you guys?" Jacinta cried. To her dismay, Kori decided to answer.

"Everything in life is wonderful Jaci, I could never wish for more considerate and loyal friends!" Her vibrant crimson tresses cascaded around her as she swirled to lie down next to Xavier. He lightly chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Here, here Kori!" Victor called from a distance. He ran the rest of the way, dragging a figure along with him and scooped Bree up in his arms; she giggled contently as did the rest of the group. Bree always seemed to never land on her feet afterwards and would pull Victor down upon her. Of course she claimed that it never hurt. Kori giggled as she ran up to give her 'big brother' a loving hug. He responded with the same kindness and carried on to greet the rest of the group.

"So, don't I get a hug Kori?" The shadowed figure asked from the trees. The Korean and Brazilian teenager squealed as she enveloped him in a hug, he swinging her around in the arm. After she came back down she planted a passionate kiss on his lips. "Hmm… I don't think I've been greeted properly."

"Aww… Did _**Dick** _wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Xavier mocked, feeling a slight twang of jealousy. Richard smirked and rose to his challenge.

"Well, **_Micki_**, a certain person wasn't lying in my bed when I woke up." Xavier glared at him and opened his mouth to speak; but was interrupted by Rachel.

"Richard Cain Grayson, you know that you should have more respect for Xavier. Especially when this is meant to be my special day!" Richard glared at his rebellious cousin.

"Rachel Antoinette Moore, _he _should have more respect for my relationship with Kori. I…"

"No buts, ifs or Is Richard, you paranoid dick!" With that, Rachel walked forward, grasped Kori's forearm on her palm and towed her towards he black convertible. Xavier followed suit as he jumped into his silver vehicle along with Logan. Victor shared a confused glance with Brianna as they shrugged, Victor following Richard to his red convertible and Brianna dragging Jacinta along to her cream one. In one swift moment, they all drove forward to Rachel's shared mansion – she did share it with Richard and all of other relatives after all.

**-X-**

"Your deaf dare Jaci! Go out into the street and proclaim yourself a lesbian, sis!" Logan chuckled as he pointed at his twin. She glared at him as she blew her cerise fringe out of her eyes.

"Sometimes, I despise having a twin." She replied as she walked through the doors and onto the balcony, a parade of her friends behind her. She took in a deep breath and pumped her fist into the air and screamed, "I just want Jump City to know, I AM LESBIAN FOR KEEPS!" Everyone billowed into a fit of giggles as a pervert claims that he was a transsexual and wanted to convert back into being a woman because she was so hot. Jaci smiled innocently as she hurried back into the room.

"My turn, Richard, I deaf dare you to slap Bree's ass and hard!" Everyone ogled at her, well, except for Brianna, who looked positively pissed and Richard who looked as if it was the end of the world. Everyone knew that Brianna was not the one to be touched unless you were with her, even the people who ended up with her never dared to touch her ass, except for Victor. He smirked lightly, but that soon faded as he realised that Richard was actually going to do it. And he did. Bree gritted her teeth as everyone let out a sigh.

"Your turn of a deaf dare Dick!" Xavier called.

"Alright… Micki, lips with my cousin for twenty seconds, no alternatives." Richard wriggled his dark eyebrows as Victor and Logan looked shocked. Kori was taken aback slightly until she felt Richard slide his arm around her slender waist. Jacinta looked intrigued while Brianna just huffed.

"Well, it beats slapping my ass. Do it X, it is, after all, a deaf dare." Xavier nodded in understanding, strode over to Rachel, who had a confused and anxious look upon her face and placed his palms on her sleek shoulders. He brushed a piece of purple highlighted hair out of her face, apologised for anyone who didn't agree with this notion… and kissed her. Rachel suddenly lost her morals and began to kiss back, just as she melted in, Xavier pulled away.

"Sorry Rae, you're not my type, though you are a great kisser." Rachel almost blushed, but she did cough. "Kay, I dare you to flash your boobs, to the window. No alternatives."

"I'd rather make out with Logan." Rachel deadpanned.

"But I'll make an exception! Go make out with Logan on the couch!" Her eyes widened.

"I wish I never opened my mouth." Logan, on the other hand, seemed to have a cheesy grin on his vegetable loving face. He grabbed her hand and walked casually over to the couch. "Wait, before we start, Victor… shout to the streets that you're a woman trapped in a man's body and I'll make out with Logan for as long as you want."

"Really woman?" She nodded.

"It's not called a deaf dare for nothing."

"Fifteen minutes…" He walked over to the balcony, full of beaming pride as he treasured the look on Rachel's face. "SOMEBODY! GOD HELP ME! I'M A WOMAN TRAPPED IN A MANS BODY! FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN! GET A DOCTOR AND BURN HIM IN HELL!" Everyone burst into a fit of giggles, but they were disrupted as they heard moans echoing from the couch.

"Well, who hasn't been…? Bree-Bree my sweet… Go flash and shake what your momma gave ya!"

"You want me to shake my booty to Jump? Or my breasts?"

"Unless you feel like doing both sugar. Deaf dared – you have to do both!" Brianna licked her lips as she placed a kiss on Victor's cheek. She sprinted out towards the balcony, flashed her breasts and shook her bountiful booty.

"Wanna dance with me Vic?" Almost drooling, he complied with her request as they began to grind on each other. Laughter echoed throughout the mansion. Feeling the need to excitement, and danger, Jacinta flipped her phone and read a text message.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry Rachel I need to go. My friend's just had a crisis and is waiting outside my apartment. Err… I hope you have a wonderful birthday!" Rachel broke away from Logan for a moment.

"Jacinta you don't have a ride and I'm not letting you walk by yourself at three in the morning!"

"I could drive her, besides I have a business meeting tomorrow and shouldn't stay up so late. Love ya Rae!" With that they left through the door. Victor and Brianna immediately stopped their dirty dancing as Logan and Rachel stopped making out, both couples slightly out of breath and flustered.

"Well, now that the juniors are out of the way!" Victor called.

"But Victor… Richard is older than I am." Kori clarified. They all giggled at her misinterpretation.

"No Kor, I mean, it's just us, the originals. I mean, Richard only came along when Rachel invited him to that party and he asked you out. And Jacinta, well, she never really did like our crowd."

"Yeah, she always hung out with teat traitor Teralyn! Damn she irks me!" Rachel shouted, but then calmed down when Logan stroked her leg.

"Anyways… Kori… You haven't had a dare yet and neither has Logan… So, Logan… I dare you to… streak for fifty metres down the street, since you love to show off your body so much." Bree dared dangerously. Logan stood up immediately as the crew followed him to the door. He removed his clothes while Victor got out a video camera.

"In three… two… one… STREAK!" The dirty blonde, green highlighted teenager ran down the cold, dark path as fast as he could, showing everything including where the sun never shone. His tanned body reflected in the moonlight. When he returned he as greeted by a roar of cheers and a warm towel. He bowed continuously as the six close friends hurried back up the stairs.

"Okay Dudes and Dudettes! Kori darlin', it's your deaf dare."

"Listening."

"Sing _Sleepwalker _while LAP dancing for Xavier…" Her jaded-emerald eyes widened.

"Logan… I…I couldn't possibly…"

"Oh come on girl!" Bree whined. "Richard isn't here and none of us are going to tell."

"Yeah, now go to him and shake your thang! Make it luscious for the cameras." Victor interjected.

"Remember Kor, LAP dance… I think you need to take off that pyjama shirt." Rachel nodded in agreement. Kori obliged and did so, lowering the rim of her pyjama shorts to give Xavier a wonderful view. She swerved seductively to the melody, making sure to stroke him in every possible place, without a doubt, it turned him on. She knelt down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stroke me Xavier…" He smiled as she started to wind herself against his skin, generating more heat than before. It brought back memories… and they _both _knew how that felt. He stroked her slender, exposed waist and caressed her hip, traipsing around her delightfully round ass. He placed her lips next to his ear as she had made her way up from kissing along his strong neck. "Don't be shy honey… It's nothing you haven't seen before…"

"_Seeing… Believing… Dreaming… Deceiving… Sleepwalker seducing me. I dare to enter your ecstasy. Lay yourself now down to sleep. In my dreams you're mine to keep…Sleepwalker… Sleepwalker…"_

Xavier held Kori closer as she held a series of notes. With each one they generated more heat between them, making their hearts pulsate harder and deeper. Honey-chocolate gazed deeply into jaded-emerald irises. Kori began to mouth the words silently as the melody continued to play around them. They came closer together, getting caught up in the moment and then…

Their lips became one… Passionately lavishing the other in a heated frenzy… Kori moaned as Xavier flipped them over… Definitely was a good thing that a certain paranoid _Dick _wasn't there to witness…

**-X-**

A couple of Springtide weeks passed by as the teenagers settled into their routines at college. However, the fiery celestial body was dead to the sky as limp grey clouds hung over the city and rained down on the citizens below. Strikes of lightning was quickly followed by hurtling claps of thunder. The tropical storm was definitely above Jump City. The turtledoves had all flown into small nests underneath the ground or nests in the roofs of houses for shelter. They learned from history, it's never good to shelter in or underneath a tree in the middle of a lightning storm. Victor, Logan, Xavier and Brianna were having coffee in The House, a pure white villa that specialised in coffee and fine retreats – even in the middle of a tropical storm.

"Damn storm… We can't play ball now." Victor whined as Brianna soothed his back. She sipped on her latte and began to think.

"Guys, I'm worried."

"Bout what Bree?" Logan asked, concerned. Brianna was not the one to be worried, she always loved storms.

"It's about Kori." This got Xavier's attention. "It's Thursday and we have triple dance. She didn't turn up at all. She loves dance!" Xavier opened his mouth to speak, but he was beaten to it again.

"I haven't seen Kori on Campus all day. She was there in homeroom, then she went to get her journalism notes… and she never returned…" Rachel noted a depressed expression was evident on her face. Victor and Logan gasped. Kori _never _bunked. Xavier opened his mouth; he only got a syllable out before his phone started to go crazy. He flipped it open and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Xavier? It's James mate. Come down tot eh apartment quick, we think that someone has broken into it." The voice hung up.

"Shit! I got to go guys. Someone's busted into my apartment. I'll try and find Kori okay. Later!" Xavier then sprinted out of The House and dove into his silver convertible and pushed the pedal to the medal. Within ten minutes he arrived at his apartment and sprinted up the stairs. He was greeted by an array of people standing around his apartment, all staring into the slightly ajar door.

"Okay people, move away, the owner's here." The crowd immediately dispersed except for James. "Hey man how you doing?"

"Peachy James. Effin' peachy. How long has it been like this and has anyone gone in?"

"Are you crazy? People thought that there might me a murderer or psychopath in there." Xavier sighed as he peered in; a shaking, shivering figure was sprawled neatly on his bed.

"It's okay James, you can leave now." James nodded as he walked down the corridor. Xavier smiled before he walked into his apartment and dropped his keys, took off his shoes and socks, removed his shirt and walked closer to the bed. A slender figure with vibrant crimson tresses wept relentlessly on his duvet. He sighed as he climb into the bed and gathered her in his arms.

"Kori babe, what happened?" She wriggled in his arms and turned to face his kind face. She sniffed as she opened her glassy, tear-washed jaded-emerald eyes. She swallowed slowly as she nestled her head deeper into Xavier's bare chest…

"…Xavier…" She whispered, so heart wrenched and forlornly, Xavier could feel his very heart breaking. Willing himself not to shed a crystal tear, he gathered her figure in his strong arms, stroked her hair and stomach, soothing her senses so that she could try and forget what happened… Even though he knew it would be a task to be reckoned with…

Outside on the balcony, being pelted down with rain… a harsh blessing… A solitary rose withered even more…

**-X-**

_

* * *

Aww… Please tell me what you think with honest opinions and try to do long reviews please! By the way, I got an A on my textile exam; my school won the rounders tournament. Thanxz to all the people who reviewed! **Lauren, falyn anjel, strodgfrgf, Billy-Joe-is-hotter-than-you-will-ever-be, TitansGirlzRox, RedXStarRob, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, sTaRfIrExrObIn, Valda, Yemi Ayame x, Crimson Black, FallenTeenHearts, jjayno1 **and **Manisha! **_

_Oh, and everyone please read **Point Of No Return **by **Valda! **It rocks so much it outsmarts **Provocative Kiss**! _

_Please review! Happy Birthday **RedXStarRob!**_

_Keep it real…_

D-I-WaRrIa


	3. Chapter 3

_Konnichiwa minna! I have now found alternate means of updating. MS Word sucks, but at least it has spell check. guess what people. I'm a senior prefect at my school and I have a new medal, for coming second in discus at Town Sports! YAY! This chapter is dedicated to Crimson Black. Why? Because she sent me a wonderful and long review that's why! It does pay off when you read my comments at the end. Standar disclaimer. Warning. Mature language. Enjoy people._**

* * *

You Said I Stopped Your Heart From Beating…**

Twilight gradually gave way to Midnight's darkness. The muskiness of the harsh clouds slowly dissipated to reveal the barely cresting moon. Mysterious hues of cobalt, indigo and the deepest violet shrouded the skyline, allowing only the brightest stars to shine through as jewels. The faint glimmer of the moon softly struck the water droplets that the tropical storm had left hours prior to that moment. A couple dozen faded glows emitted from the highest apartment; those flames danced in the ting pools of the almost crystallised liquid droplets. A figure shadowed the roses as strong hands reached out to touch the semi-withering rose. The figure shook its glossy raven, electric blue highlighted hair and sighed. Gracefully, he walked back into the apartment and closed on of the balcony doors, letting the cotton curtain flutter in the sporadic breeze. He paced into the kitchen and pressed the red button to turn on the modernised kettle. The water boiled effectively for forty-five seconds while he brought down to white mugs and packets of hot chocolate, coffee, sugar and cream. In one cup, he blended together a mixture of hot chocolate, sugar and cream while in the other he placed the coffee granules, hot chocolate powder and sugar. Steam flourished from the kettle as he poured the water in both mugs and stir vigorously, but making sure that he didn't crack the porcelain. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a packet of assorted cookies. Not caring about flavour, he dumped them onto a plate that had already been out. His ears picked up the shuffling of light feet and a soft hiccup.

"… Xavier?" He turned around and smiled sympathetically. He dropped whatever he was holding and reached out for her. Crimson locks soon billowed onto his left shoulder as her tear-streaked face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Kori? Are you alright?" The adolescent girl rubbed her cheek in the hollow of his neck, letting the electric blue tips of his hair tickle her forehead. Her clothes were slightly damp from the tropical spell they had previously had and Xavier had forgotten to get them off. Kori traipsed her petal-soft fingertips over his taut torso and sniffed lightly. "You know, we should really get you out of those clothes before you actually catch a cold." She nodded in agreement but made no signs of moving. Xavier sighed as he put the mocha and hot chocolate in separate thermal canisters and tugged Kori to the bedroom. "Come on Babe, I'm not going to be responsible for your illness." She yawned a tired smile.

"Well, maybe if you do let me become sick, you could look after me, like you always do." Xavier reached over and pulled off her damp, hot pink tank top revealing her purple bra. Kori shivered slightly and tried to snuggle against Xavier for warmth. In turn he outmanoeuvred her and tugged down her trousers revealing her matching girl boxers. He then circled around her and gave her backward hug; Kori dipped her had back to rest of his chest. For several moments they stayed in that position. Xavier moved his mouth to her ear and nibbled at the lobe lightly, he could still feel the tears ready to pulsate through eyelids.

"Do you want to have your hot chocolate first or take a shower?"

"Will the chocolate get cold?" He shook his head as he turned on the heater in the kitchen. He smiled as her lips curled slightly. "I'm guessing that's a 'not with modern intervention'?" He nodded as his arms wandered to the low regions of her stomach, a rippling pattern accruing at his fingertips. "I think I'll take that shower… But I do not want to be alone." Xavier straightened up.

"Kori… I couldn't, you know I couldn't."

"… I can think of another way you can make me happy…" Her voice had dipped into that particular sultry tone that made him want to make out with her. But his conscience would not let him have such a luxury. She traipsed over towards him.

"Kori. In the bathroom now. No questions."

"Xavier?"

"NOW!" Kori hesitated. A tear careened down her left cheek. She made an attempt to brush it away but her hands were frozen to her sides. A hiccup resided in her throat as memories of the day reawakened in her soul. She bit her lip as she made her way towards the bathroom. A pang of guilt shot through Xavier's heart as he watched her shiver. He blocked her path from the bathroom, grasped her right wrist and tugged her into the closet. He reached up and pulled down a semi-thick lilac dressing gown and put it on her. Xavier stood platonic as he gazed upon Kori as she tried to dry her tears. Leaving her dressing gown open, she snuggled against Xavier, looking him dead in the eye. Uncertainly, she leant up to meet his lips and pressed them softly against his. She backed away and studied his face. Affection and lust conflicted for dominance in his honey-chocolate eyes and his cheek muscles tensed in anticipation and controlled chivalry and etiquette for not taking advantage of her. She leaned in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You could never hurt me Xavier."

"I could Kori and you kn-"

"—No! I do not Xavier. When have you ever hurt me? All I ever asked from you was your companionship and you complied with every request. You have been there, through thick and thin, and I have treated you so wrongly. Ever since that night all I have ever wanted to do was curl up in your arms and consider you mine and mine alone. I was afraid that if I fully gave myself to you as a lover, I would lose myself and damage our friendship that we have worked so hard to keep intact. I was afraid that if I did not let you go first and moved onto someone else, we would be caught in a loop hole or I would bare the pain when you became attached with a different girl. I always thought that Logan would have competition for Rachel's affections… But you… You just watched me. You let me break your heart. You let me go because you thought I would be happy and it killed you… Why?"

As platonic as Xavier was, he stroked the poor girl's tears that were practically jetting from her jaded-emerald eyes. She hiccupped. "Why Xavier?"_ SNAP_

In a flash Kori found herself in the arms of her companion, lips lavishing, licking and biting. Desperation was in the kiss that made the couple titter on the brink of taking advantage of a depressing situation. Just when Kori thought he had melted into her lips, Xavier lifted her away and placed on the counter in a sitting position. He held her close and breathed near her ear. "Kori… I can't… especially when I don't know what's happened." Kori's facial expression changed as she held onto him tighter. Teardrops careened down her flushed cheeks as she breathed in irregular intervals. Xavier lifted her up and started to back away as Kori wrapped her legs around his waist, making sure that she didn't fall. With strong arms securely around her waist, Xavier paced towards his bed and laid her down. He kissed her forehead and rolled next to her. "Tell me what happened Kori… I need to know."

The adolescent girl let her vibrant crimson locks shield her face as she rolled over, her back facing Xavier, her face looking down at the Egyptian cotton sheets. Water prints dotted to surface before evaporating slowly in the night breeze. Breathing heavily, she sat up and turned to face Xavier, taking his left hand and placing his palm on her cheek. She looked at him intensely, seeing her tears reflected in his honey-chocolate eyes. "I guess you could say that fate had decided my path that day, by letting my mind make a mistake and forget my journalism notebook and previous assignment. It was very important and I just could not let myself be punished when I knew that I could avoid it. So I decided to go back for it, but when I came to my apartment it was not there…"

_"I panicked for a while. Trying endlessly to remember when I had placed it. Then I realised. I had left it in the apartment that I shared with Richard. I thanked the Lord and ran to the apartment. I now regret that I ran so hard, knowing that Richard would be at the apartment, but I was in such a rush that I swiped the card quickly through the lock and ran in… I swear I could hear the roll of thunder as the door creaked open and I could hear the latest pop tune blasting out really loud… I walked in cheerfully and found my work on the table, but it had been scattered as if someone had knocked it over and attempted to put it back tidily but did not. I looked around and saw that the whole apartment was a mess and that both closets had been raided. I was… bewildered and shocked, what if something had happened to Richard when he was taking a bath. I was about to walk into the bathroom but I froze—_

_"I heard laughter and what sounded like moaning. Richard's moan…"_

Kori breathed in harshly as she chocked on her words slightly. Xavier shuffled closer and put his arms around her shoulders. Her voice vibrated along collar bone as she carried on, with him continuously rubbing her back.

_"I stayed where I was, the bathroom door had opened by now and shadows were coming out. Richard was carrying another girl on his… on his… Just that he was carrying a girl on his front, grinding on her. They flopped onto the bed and starting gyrating on each other. I realised that the girl was wearing the dressing gown that Richard had brought me for our first anniversary… I thought it was priceless to him as it was to me… But I was wrong. I started to cry and threw the girl's shoe at Richard's head out of anger. I hiccupped as he turned around and try to console me. I do not know what happened next. All I remember is the girl's smiling face… Jacinta…_

_"I ran. I bolted through the door and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I could not see properly though. It was like I was blinded by my own tears of sorrow. I remember going outside in the rain and running into a soft wall. I thought that I had collided with the alley. But instead I looked up and saw Jonathon Rodriguez. He asked me why I was crying and gave me a hug. I thought it was sweet and hugged him back. I did not have time to tell him what happened. But it did not seem like he wanted to know anyway. He started to kiss my neck and tugged in further into the lane. I tried to fight him off, but he just kept on coming. He tried to claw my shirt down and his hands started to move in places that I did not expect. Xavier… He… started to play inside my underwear. I was scared and I screamed. He then backed away when a voice sounded sound the alleyway. It was Richard…_

_"He then pulled me away and sent Jonathon away, well after punching him that is. He then started to apologise but I did not want to hear it. I mean, you can not cheat on a girl and after she catches you expect her to fall head over heels back to you. He started to plead for forgiveness. I did not give it. I did not plan to but I do think that I will; in the very distant future. He asked why… But then he commanded it and I did not answer. He yelled and screamed and pushed me into the alley some more. I was so scared. He started to rip at my clothes and kissed me harshly as if just his body would make me forgive him. I did not respond. When he told me to say something; I just screamed. I screamed as hard as I could. He was about to take off my trousers when my brother's babysitter turned up and threw him off me."_

"Who is you brother's babysitter?"

"Kenny."

"Kenny?"

"Kenneth Williams from track and field. I told my mother to employ him because he would be able to keep up with Ryan." Kori smiled sadly and the action was mimicked in Xavier's face. He leant over and gently kissed her forehead.

"I remember now. You don't have to explain anymore. I get the picture."

"… Will you hurt Richard?"

"I'm surprised that you can even speak his name after what he did to you."

"But will you hurt him? I have known for a long time that if he ever hurt me you would want to kill him. Destroy his world. His reputation."

"Kori. The man cheated on you, in plain view, Remember the last time I tried to warn you about it you wouldn't believe me and didn't speak to me for four months because you were convinced that I was trying to destroy your relationship with him. Now that you catch him in bed with one of those traitors who tried to make your life hell but only didn't because you were Logan's friend and Richard's girlfriend; she's been plotting to take your space for along time. He also tried to rape you Kori. To have sex without your consent - that's rape! And you expect me not to want to hurt him!"

Kori shivered and ran into the bathroom suite, locking the door behind her. Xavier sighed as he unlocked the bathroom from the outside, knocked and walked in. He found Kori leaning against the wall, collapsing in a bundle of tears against the tiled walls. He quickly walked over, picked her up and held her against the wall so that she didn't slip. He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered soft comforts.

"I won't hurt him if you don't want me to Kori… I'll try hard not to do so… But if it gets too much I can't guarantee his safety." Kori smiled.

"…That's all I wanted to hear." Her lips found his instantly and he responded with passion. Reason and impulse played tricks on their minds, whether they were doing it out of impulse or if there was a force and feeling driving them towards each other. At the moment it didn't matter as Kori wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing him intensely. Xavier smiled against her lips as he tried to balance. Unfortunately he slipped on the white towel that Kori had previously knocked down and stumbled into the shower. Accidentally, the water flow switched on when Kori reached to tug at Xavier electric locks. Mini jet streams shot down and drenched the couple. Sighing, Kori planted her feet on the wet floor and stroked Xavier wet, bare chest. In response Xavier reached over and pulled off her robe before it became water logged. Kori giggled as she swirled around.

"I think you are joining me in the shower Xavier." She removed her underwear and bra and threw them out of the shower. Xavier did the same and resumed kissing her, letting their bodies rub against each other lovingly. He then reached for the shower gel and poured it over them, lathering each other with bubbles, laughing and dancing in doing so. After ten minutes of washing, they gazed at each other, unsure yet buzzing with untamed emotions. Kori shook her head and hugged Xavier, jaded-emerald meeting honey-chocolate in a heated glance.

"…Make me happy Xavier… The only way you can…"

"Kori—"

"Please! I need—"

"No Kori. You just want to. It's not that I don't want to babe. It's that fact that it's too soon and too immoral for your standards. I don't want you to regret it afterwards and I know you will if we did it now. Besides, I would never take advantage of you… I just won't."

"I know that… I just…"

"I know Kori, I know. Trust me… That would be a mistake for you to take and for me to make. I don't want to lose our relationship…" He dipped his head closer to hers. "I want us to grow." Kori pecked his lips and turned off the water, wringing her hair of excess water while Xavier shook his soaked strands. He smiled as he walked outside of the shower area and wrapped a towel around himself and one around her. He then opened a cupboard containing his underwear and white vest for some warmth while sleeping. "What do you want to wear Kori? To bed anyway."

Kori lifted up a brow. Xavier blushed. "That came out wrong I think. I want to wear underwear at least, no bra because it would be a waste and sleeping shorts. If that's okay with you honey?" Xavier nodded as he put on his sleeping gear, went out of the bathroom and returned with Kori's items in hand. She quickly changed into them and took Xavier's hand as she skipped towards the bed.

"At least I know you won't let me sleep alone." She gently pushed him onto the king sized bed and curled up next to him. Xavier lifted his head to glance at the neon digits of the clock. 04:37:09. A definite good thing that they didn't have lessons on a Friday.

**-X-**

Glistening dew drops fell silently from the tips of leaves, blades of grass and rooftops. A watery sun blinked its soft rays into the collective drops, letting its light be refracted into rainbow colours. Minuscule spectrums of light danced and rippled in the waves of the ever present breeze. 06:37:51. Monday. Morning. Streaming jets sounded from the pale peach ensuite. A melodious vocal tune drifted between the waterways and the solid walls to Xavier's endearing ears. He smiled as he stuffed a few bills into his wallet and gulped down his share of apple juice.

"Damn it Kori, hurry up!" The shower door opened slightly to let crimson locks fall through.

"Spoil sport!"

"Don't make me come in there and pull you out."

"…"

"Kori?"

"…" A loud crash sounded from the bathroom. _"Rumex!"_

"Kori get your ass out of there now before I purposely drag you naked to the complex!" Without a second thought, the Brazilian-Korean sprinted out of the bathroom, straight into the closet and whipped out a few clothes, dashing into the bedroom, flinging the clothes on the bed sheets and throwing various items onto her body. Xavier smiled as he walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a hairbrush. He waved it in front of her face tauntingly. "I guess you don't need this then?" Kori grunted as she snatched the brush.

"Honey, please could you retrieve my journalism notes?"

"Course babe, just as long as you don't go paparazzi on my ass; I'm good."

"Oh…balls! I need my journalism notes! And they're… they're…!"

"…At _Dick's_?" Kori nodded sadly as she walked over towards the counter and picked up her college essentials; including her make-shift martial arts outfit. It consisted of a white tank top and matching low riding, free flowing skirt and pure white trainers. All of which was accessorised with an emerald green hair band and green belt for her grade colour. Inside her main bag she had a bottle of water, towel, female essentials, a set of keys and money.

"Okay… all things that can go wrong will go wrong."

"Murphy's law!" Xavier cooed in realisation.

"Okay… I have general art with you this morning as well as martial arts."

"Be my partner?"

"Always." Kori grinned as she made her way to her shoes which complemented her pink chemise and white trousers. She ruffled Xavier's hair as she opened the door.

"For once… will you let me open the door for you?"

"Is that a question or a request?" Kori asked, puzzled by his request.

"Do I look like a journalist? I don't even understand basic grammar!"

"Oh yes you do!"

"Enlighten me babe." Kori leaned against the door, stopping it from swinging open and revealing them in the hallway. She tugged on the collar of Xavier's light blue shirt and arm, drawing him closer to her. Crimson locks soon blended with electric highlighted ones as their foreheads touched. "…Enlighten me then." Kori smiled as she allowed her palms to wander inside his shirt, smoothing out his torso, making sure previous knots had been kneaded out. Xavier moaned lightly as she drew over a weak spot, making him respond by dragging his hand through her waist-length hair onto her hips. He delicately traced the invisible waistline and the edge that her trousers covered. He rested on the small of her back after toying with her cute navel. He curved his head down so that his cheek rubbed hers. She mentally purred and caught the glare of six neon digits. Sighing, she pulled away before Xavier could descend to her neckline.

"Honey… You know I would. But I can't afford to be late after missing Thursday like that." Grunting, Xavier collected his items, as well as hers and slammed the door, locking it electronically and manually.

**-X-**

The insistent droning of the browning brass bell sounded throughout the corridors and courtyards of the college grounds. 07:00:11. Xavier and Kori walked side by side with each other to the 'Convert'. This was basically a changing room with lockers. Unlike most colleges, Icknield Rose Hart Academy deemed there pupils so mature, that they would be able to change in the same area without risk of sexual harassment or superficial abuse. Of course pupils who were uncomfortable with this arrangement could opt out and change in a secluded area, but the majority of pupils were elated to have the opportunity to share. Xavier held the door open for Kori as she slowly walked her body through the opening. The white door swung behind them as Kori was greeted by a mob of screaming girls. A random brunette highlighted blonde walked up to her and gave her hug.

"Girl, where have you been! You totally missed the hottest match between Grayson and my cousin, but then again he's hot as well, so, you know. And also we have art coursework, the deadline is this Friday but since you're like, an A-star student you should fly through it. The object is that we have to capture emotion from a living, breathing conscious human. One glitch… If you decide to do a member of the opposite sex, which gets you a higher grade, you have to sketch and colour them naked. But then again, not a problem for me, Daniel always wants to flaunt off his body at every chance he gets. But anyway, why would you want to know about coursework? How was your weekend and how come you missed dance? I mean it's not like you to cut out on lessons like that… Kori?"

Kori had zoned out from 'Grayson' and zoned back in on 'Kori'. Xavier noticed her distant behaviour and hugged her from behind. She looked up and briefly smiled. "Cashlyn; all of that must have been wonderful and thanks for the head up on the art deadline… Ugh, that doesn't give me much time but thanks for the boost of confidence."

"Anytime Kori. Oh and Xavier… Would you mind asking Daniel if he could meet me after this lesson, I really want to show him something?"

"You mean really want to show him something so that you have an excuse to buck a lesson cos he has a free period?" Xavier asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Ha-ha. Dear cousin you know me so well. Please don't ever get taken… you're so much fun when you have free time. Toodles!" The bubbly brunette instantly took of with her other over-life-loving comrades and dashed into the bathroom. Xavier sighed as he followed Kori to their changing area. Instantly they began to change as tardiness was no longer an option in college life, plus it wasn't credible to your social status and overall achievement at the end of the semester. Like second nature, Kori ripped off her shirt and dug into her bag for her white tank top, pulling it over her head. After doing so she moved onto her bottom half while Xavier just took off his shirt and changed into looser, more traditionally garments, sans the shirt.

"So I hear you got into a fight with Richard." Kori asked while tying up her crimson locks into a loose bun.

"…It was only a demonstration. We just had to prove our skills to the highest of our ability. The match lasted for about ten minutes before he dismissed us. But this was in the afternoon. I hadn't seen you all day and when I asked the Dickhead… He just didn't reply and blanked me." Kori nodded her head in acknowledgement as Xavier tied his trainer laces. "Ready?" She nodded again and headed towards the gymnasium. Xavier followed her; fortunately they were not the last to arrive to that lesson… Richard and Daniel were. After a few moments – a few dirty looks passed across the hall – The Sensei came in and silenced the gym by raising his staff in the air.

"Class has started. Roll call as per-normal will not be called out. Instead, you shall sign your name at the end of the class on this paper. Pair up and warm up. Focus session shall be on various skills, but make sure you warm up properly for I shall be absent for most of class. Cool down session shall be dodge ball. Everyone clear?" A chorus of nods was his answer. "_KAISHI_!" Everyone bustled for their partners and started their warm-up session. Kori and Xavier weren't the only pairing that was mixed gender. The couples seemed to change with every session, but they had remained solid. They warmed up by doing shuttles across the gym, having semi-unwanted company which they tried their best to ignore. After two minutes, Kori helped Xavier stretch out his leg muscles by letting him place one foot on her shoulder, and walking slowly towards him; once he was finished, he placed Kori's foot on his shoulder and eased his way towards her form. A looming figure stepped around them and proceeded to stretch sans company.

"… Hello again…" He paused, unsure of the response that he was going to receive. Kori focused on stretching while Xavier glared at their unwelcome audience. The adolescent raked through his hell-fire embellished cut and sighed. "… Nicholas, I was wondering if we could spar on Thursday. Sensei says that we could raise our grade by fighting in front of more honourable judges. The only glitch is that only one of them is currently learning English, while the others with just relay their opinions against each other." Xavier turned slightly towards him, bowed his head but kept his eyes trained on Kori, trying to convey some emotion in her features. She blinked as she let her leg fall back to the ground, taking a slow glance at him she walked over to Cashlyn.

"I'll do the deed Grayson, but don't you dare bother her."

"…Nicholas…?"

"No. You heard me, be lucky that I'm not kicking your ass right now, but she's here and unlike some, I respect her wishes." With that he stalked off, leaving Richard bitter with a twinge of apprehension.

The warning bell rang for the next period; General Art across the board for seniors. Being an Arts Academy, all students had to choose at least two aspects of art, whether it being artistry, literature or martial/physically orientated. Everyone took art in the west wing, allowed to roam free as long as they completed their projects in time for their deadlines. Xavier stormed into the gallery; unintentionally he caught the attention of everyone in it. The professor however ignored him and called the other students to pay attention and concentrate on their assignments. The adolescent sauntered over towards a semi-occupied table, pulled out a seat and thumped into it. Only partially listening to his assignment, he pulled out his materials from the lower drawer and began to scribble angrily, this time not earning the attention of the entire group, but of his partner sitting across from the desk. The professor stopped speaking with a clap and exited from the room. In precisely two seconds, with faded footfalls, the group erupted into chatter and the cluttering of sketching materials. The lean, emerald highlighted blonde leaned over to sculpted, electric highlighted brunette.

"Rough weekend?"

"Do I have to Logan? Can't it wait?" The blonde shook his head.

"No. Because whatever you're going through will eat away at you until you snap and let your anger out on the nearest vessel. Kori always takes the brunt of your anger, and I want her to not have to deal for once. Vent your anger out on me and I'll retaliate if necessary."

"But—"

"No buts. I may not be a part of this but this feudal thing between you and Richard has to stop, before Kori gets hurt."

"Well, she's already been hurt… and your _blood_ is a part of her sudden sorrow."

"Kori's already been hurt! How? Why? And what do you mean by my blood? I'm adopted remember, the only blood have is—" Logan paused in mid-stream. A sudden dawning overcame him as he put two and two together.

"Richard hurt Kori… On that Thursday when she went to get her journalism notes."

"…And my sister was there with him… _With him_… All this time I thought she was just close to Richard, I knew that they went places together but I thought nothing of it. I mean, after you caught him in bed with Teralyn… I just thought that he would learn his lesson."

"Once a playa always a playa."

"And here's you never getting off your first."

"Not meaning to change the subject, but how do you mean?"

"A boy and a girl, who have been friends since they were born, go on a gap year to Europe and come back a whole lot closer. Victor didn't fill me in on the details; Brianna did when she listened into your phone call."

"So, I guess I can't blame either of you. But… I can't…"

"Xavier… tell me exactly what Kori saw. I thought that Jacinta and I were close but… she never told me about this, she usually would."

"Kori… saw them, basically she saw them doing the dirty and Jacinta was in her clothes in her and Richard's shared apartment. Then he realised she was there and she bolted, Kori I mean. Then she was… assaulted, well, almost and then she came to my apartment. That's why I got the call saying someone had broken in. No one had though, it was just her and in her confusion, she forgot to close the door."

"Damn him. I swear I'm going to kick his ass. But I take it that Victor knows."

"I called him this morning when Kori was downstairs in the lobby. I put him on alert so that I don't loose my cool. He wants to kick Dick's ass as much as the rest of us. Though I haven't told Rachel or Brianna yet, I'm leaving that up to Kori."

"Xavier… the guy just turned my sister into a slut… I can't deal with that. First Teralyn, now Jacinta. I want this to end. But you know that I'm not much of a fighter." Logan smiled as he saw a smirk outlining Xavier's face.

"I'll land a few blows for ya… But after lunch when we have business and the girls have journalism, well, Brianna has Gospel."

**-X-**

Business studies. 16:49:45. The elite class had just finished a heated debate about financial affairs and carousel frauds, which could affect them in later life. Law suits and interracial transits and all of that conglomerate jargon. The business delegate, Mr. Favian Wilson whom to all was Boss or Top Dog.

"Still feeling the adrenaline are we? Shall we have a fifteen minute session a topic of choice?"

"May I choose Boss?"

"Since this would appear to be your first contribution this semester, I suppose that I shouldn't deny you the opportunity. Go ahead Master Rodriguez."

Jonathon smirked a glance at Richard before continuing. "Over the weekend, it's come to my attention that not enough is being done about certain things that can happen in broad daylight as equally as they occur in the dark. I would like to propose a debate upon the topic, of sexual abuse, harassment and affairs." Laughter reflected in his onyx eyes as he witnessed a lump forming in Richard's throat. Boss looked at him with deep interest.

"An unusual request, but a request nonetheless. Explain how you plan to link this topic with business affairs with you comrades and you may start to conform a debate."

"Directly to the point Boss? Very well. Men of power crave thing that will deter them for corruption. Their insatiable thirst for power can easily be overpowered by the insatiable need for… per se flesh. A man to each his own and to whatever floats his boat."

"At to the point Rodriguez?" Logan interrupted, slightly wary as to where the topic was heading.

"Dimera, please allow me to contemplate. Business men across the board have been seen to… fail to commit in their younger years. They allow themselves to fill that maturity void by sexual means. To more general citizens, they think that we have cold hearts until a strong woman can set us straight, but sometimes, that is never enough. Through the media and commercial marriage, we may fool some, but not all. Most of the population see us as cheating scumbags; especially when the phrase 'business trip' is mentioned."

"I still don't see where this is going…"

"May I demonstrate Dimera?"

"Feel obliged."

"Let us now explore Grayson and Diego's relationship. Grayson has power while Diego has compassion and a power within herself, yet she allows herself to be fooled by his status and charms. To us, on the outside, it may seem to be jovial and the best thing for both of them, however, if we were to peel back the curtains of their smiles, we would see corruption evident on Grayson's face."

"Boss I really do oppose to this matter. Expressing my personal affairs has nothing to do with this topic." Richard called out, standing firm.

"On the contrary Master Grayson, Master Rodriguez is purely using you as an example in which we can all make our own judgement, now stand down."

"If I may continue? To be blunt, Grayson has been cheating on Diego, with… and here's the juicy part, Dimera's little sister. You may feel free to deny it, but that would not look too respectable on your résumé, Grayson."

"To be honest… I have been, unfaithful in my relationship with Diego. I have had two affairs, one being Dimera and the other being Mitchell. It's not something that I'm proud of, but as they say, life is a learning process." The pencil in Xavier's grasp snapped under intense pressure, the crack resonating around the room, turning heads.

"Ah, maybe Nicholas has something to contribute." Jonathon smiled. Xavier kept a firm face, glancing at Logan and passing down a note to him saying; _'I'm sorry if I gun your sister… but in the heat of the moment— (pencil snap)_ Logan looked up to him and nodded silently, watching him as he rose to confront Richard.

"Rodriguez, may I enquire your sudden interest in businessmen's personal lives and the timing?"

"You may, and it seemed like you wanted to get something off your chest."

"Thank you… Grayson…" Xavier stalked over to him, until he was only a few feet away from him.

"**How do you fucking dare put a fucking prep on your fucking cock Dick**?" Richard's face visibly blanched as Xavier lunged at him…

**-X-**

"Damn girl, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that my cousin would be such an asshole. When I get through with him I'll…" Rachel trailed off, unsure if she should finished her sentence. The bell droned in the silence, reminding them that the day had now ended. Brianna and Kori walked alongside her as they made their way to Victor's workshop.

"Hey lil' Ladies, how come you've come out of school so early?" Victor called before Brianna smothered him a strong lip lock. Rachel and Kori waited a few minutes for them for them to exert any sexual tension. Rachel coughed when Kori glanced at her, making sure that it was loud enough to break the happy couple away from each other for a few seconds.

"I take it you know about… Kori and Richard." Rachel asked with a supportive hand on Kori's shoulder. Victor nodded.

"I hope Xavier kicks his sorry ass as well. I'm sorry Kor, but that's how I feel."

"I understand Victor." She pulled away from Rachel grasp as Victor embraced her in a brotherly hug, kissing the top of her head. They all remained silent for a few minutes, until the Victor's phone started to vibrate.

"Bree? Could you get that for me darling?" She nodded and conversed for about two seconds before passing the device to him.

"It's Logan; he says that it's urgent."

"Alright then," he murmured before taking the device, "What's up? – Say what! – Ah man you've got to be kidding me! – Can't break it up! Don't these people eat meat? – Yes, I know you're a vegan and don't believe in fighting but that's not the point. – 'Kay, I'll right down there. – Alright man, later!" He closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket. "Ladies, we have a fight to break up."

"Xavier and Richard?" Rachel guessed. Victor nodded as they began to run after his fast paced sprint.

"Wait Kori! Wait!" Cashlyn shouted as she came sprinting out of the complex, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Kori immediately forgot her about the fight and ran over to help her distraught friend.

"Cashlyn…? What's wrong darling? You have not cried like this since… well you know." Washed bottle green eyes lifted lazily to meet Kori in a tired and mournful gaze.

"Kori… I need to ask you a favour. Go home with Xavier and stay at his apartment for as long as it takes. I can't let him see me like this and I want you to be able to comfort him… He'll need it."

"Cashlyn…why?" A crash sounding from the academy pulled Kori's attention away from Cashlyn. "I'm sorry, I have to go, please be okay." With that, Kori hurried off. Crimson locks waved around regretfully as they were whipped everywhere by the ever changing direction of wind. Kori sprinted through the twists and turns of corridors until she got to the conference room, where the smell of spilt coffee rose from a puddle outside the door. Jumping over it safely, making sure that she didn't trip, she pushed open the door to find the room empty… except for the shard of clay from a crushed mug and pencil fragments.

"Damn you son of a bitch!" Kori's head whipped around to an open fire exit and the fire bell turned off. She stormed through the door, eager to find where the source of it was. She recognised the voice belonging to her unfaithful ex-lover, but the only noises that followed were grunts of struggling and rage.

"Now I know why Kori didn't want me to kick your devil-forsaken ass. She knew it wouldn't worth it. But guess what; at least I get to exact more than one person revenge. I hope you include black eyes in your photogenic regime."

"Xavier…?" Kori quickly jogged up to him, a questioning look on her face. "Victor you can let him go now." Reluctantly, Victor let him go, unsure if he would use this to pounce on Richard again. He managed to take one step in Richard general direction before Kori smothered him in a hug. "Do not let me go Xavier." Kori whispered. Xavier felt his resolve stiffen before it melted into her loving, warm embrace. Kori glanced over to Richard, motioned Xavier to stay where he was.

"Kori?"

"Save it. You are despicable." Before Richard could open his mouth to respond, Kori had lifted her right palm and struck down hard on his face. Everyone looked flabbergasted upon Kori, but she kept her composure. Xavier walked up behind her and led her away to his convertible, so that they could go home…

**-X-**

Bleak rain clouds began to form in the atmosphere, droplets began to fall, being summoned harshly by the force of gravity. 17:59:01. The door opened swiftly to Xavier's apartment as Kori carried her assets with her and placed them on the counter. Xavier walked over towards the living area and thundered down on the sofa. Ironically, a clap of thunder decided to bless the city at that moment.

"Xavier. You have a message on your answering machine. Shall I press listen?"

"I would appreciate it Kori… I'm sorry about what happened today. You didn't need to witness it."

"Yes I should have Xavier. I trust you're judgement, you wouldn't act like that just because of opportunity, you've kept that anger in for four days and I am more than grateful." She pressed her slender index finger onto the silver button, turned up the volume and sat down next to Xavier who curled his arm around her waist.

_"Master Xavier Nicholas? This is Doctor Vicman from the National Hospital. We have your mother here in a very hysterical state. I am afraid that earlier this afternoon while your father was at a meeting, a thug, well, the police are not sure who or what his purpose was, but he attacked your mother. Your father brought it upon himself to protect her and ultimately, paid the price. His is at Accident and Emergency at the moment, but he is in a very critical state and the chances of him pulling out is minimal… I'm afraid that he is brain-dead as there is no comprehension in his eyes. Your uncle will be arriving shortly to comfort your mother and give us the verdict as it is apparent that you and him are very close. I am sorry for your loss Master Nicholas. Your father was a good man."_

A cry of anguish ripped out into the night air as Xavier charged out to balcony, allowing himself to be drenched in the oncoming storm. Within moments of seeing a flash of lightning just outside his window, he collapsed into a heap. Kori dived just in time to cradle his head; a tear evident in her eyes.

… The solitary rose had barely missed that particular flash of lightning… and with the raging winds and torrents of water… it withered even more…

**-X-**

_

* * *

So, how's that for a chapter. Thanxz to all my reviewers, I really do love you all and value your comments. **Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you-will-ever-be, Valda, Solodancer, RedXStarRob, Crimson Black, sweet-ghyny13, Angela, FallenTeenHearts, Lauren, strodgfrgf, jjayno1, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Krypt0n, Fatally Gorgeous **and** pixiepuff101.**_

_I have competition for you all to do. see if you actually pay attention to what happens in the story. Okay. Number one - can you guess the name of my school from this chapter? Number two - can you guess part of my name from this chapter? Number three - can you guess who Xavier's uncle is?_

_Answer all of these correctly and the chapter after the next one will be dedicated to you. Want a hint? Read my other stories and find out!_

_Keep it real… Oh, everyone please check out **Falyn anjel's It's This Simple** which I think the title is a complete oxymoron and yet the story is brilliant. So go read, but don't forget to review here!_

D-I-WaRrIa


	4. Chapter 4

_Konnichiwa minna. My days it feels weird writing after having a writers block after such a long time. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Lauren because she is the best friend I have who actually reads my work and remembers. So, when I actually publish this… It would most likely go to her. Standard disclaimer. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Untitled Grief…**

Liquid falls resounded on the platonic concrete. A white wash of rain had previously wiped the city streets clean with violent wind-wave torrents of water. It was late evening, a few hours after prime time; but television channels and radio stations were still brimming with monotone excitement, both shocked and sadden by the news, but were making a lot of revenue with made up highlights and with reporters scurrying the city for any information on where the elusive Xavier Michael Nicholas had made residence in his late adolescent years. Thankfully, much to Victor's relief, none of the most likely conversers had spoken to the paparazzi, leaving him time to cook.

"Momma Stone, did you hear the news."

"Damn terrorists. Let me tell you this grandson. I don't want any of y'all messing around with guns and all those what-cha-ma-call-it gadgets made for war. Not my son, not my son's friends. You hear me Stallion?"

"Yes Grandma." Victor marched over and gave her a comforting hug. They closed their eyes in a silent remembrance on how most of their family had been involved in gun crime and many had perished. Papa Stallion; on the other hand, who had always been against fighting and arsenal use, was gunned down in cold blood when his Godson had failed to keep up a bargain. Momma Stone was devastated. Momma Stone had always kept her maiden name, something all the females from her generation did; but that didn't mean that she didn't value her long life commitment with Papa Stallion. Mr and Mrs Michigan were both killed in a gang crime… Cousin Junior had brought them into it and also paid with his life. Victor was the only one left and Momma Stone brought it upon herself to ensure that they lived a live without anymore blood shed. She even taught Xavier, Xavier's younger cousin and Brianna to value their lives and do something positive for the world; and that if you can't be famous globally, be famous and true to the people who love you.

Though she never mentioned that violence was not the answer.

Momma Stone looked up at her grandson thoughtfully. "Go comfort your friend Stallion… He needs you more than I do. Just please, don't stay out to late. You need to eat."

"Thanks Momma." He grabbed his coat and keys, patted his Grandma on her shoulder and walked out of the door.

**-X-**

Anguish? Torment? Pain? Grief? Neither word seemed to fit into the equation in which Kori was feeling; not only for herself, but for her fallen friend as well. To her, this was a new and unusual experience; _she _was usually the one who needed support. She was usually the one who needed _him_ to pick _her_ up when she fell. Not the other way around… Never the other way around. Until now. The violent lashings of hard water pellets had ceased; only her tears leaving saline imprints on her cheeks. However, the wind was rapidly turning sharp and bitter, eerie howling noises playing wickedly on her own fears. With a burst of continual strength, and remembrance for her survival lessons, she lifted Xavier and managed to tow him towards he bed and with one tug of power, transfer him onto the bed. Gingerly, she removed his damp clothes, trying hard not to let her gaze linger in places that would cause her heart to beat. She trudged over to collect a throw over and draped it over him like silk. He shivered as the cool material glided to rest upon his figure and her at her baby-soft lips as she kissed his forehead lovingly, as if to extract the pain that he was enduring. His body visibly calmed down as he honey-chocolate eyes disappeared from view. "Sleep well Xavier." Kori whispered as she rubbed the rippling muscles in his back before dimming the light.

Sighing as his breathing became deeper; Kori lifted herself from his side and turned on the television, turning the volume down to low. Xavier wouldn't be able to hear, but she could hear a pin drop when it was raining in a dark alley, and pick up the exact spot. She scanned the channels at a dawdling speed, not really paying attention until a gripping scene stopped her in her tracks. Senator Nicholas… jumping in front of his wife, Mary and taking a series of metallic pellets to his chest, torso and one to his temple. She gasped in horror and looked back to see Xavier still sleeping peacefully. Her jaded-emerald eyes reluctantly turned towards the television screen. Mary had her arms around her fallen other half, tears cascading down her face, dark streaks shimmering down her pale cheeks. Senator Michael Nicholas shuddered at his sudden loss of blood and nerves but he cupped his wife's face delicately, pulled her down and kissed her lovingly before falling unconscious. The news reporter later clarified that the thug who shot him was still at large.

In anger, the exotic red head whipped the remote control across the living room. To her dismay it collided with the canvas Xavier had worked so hard in the years they had spent with each other; holidays, family outings, school projects and leisure time. Leisure time is what she craved and cherished most. She too had her own canvas, two in fact, one which she was going to destroy eventually and another that she had kept locked away, but she would now release. Unfortunately, the sound ricocheted like a bullet and caused Xavier to wake with a start. A loud bang from the apartment below only elevated his anxiety when he realised he had woken up alone. He disowned the covers that trapped him against the bed and saw that his clothes had been removed and placed in his hamper. Walking briskly, he moved to the closet when he found a pair of loose fitting trousers and pull-over jumper. Not caring what he looked like he immediately walked to the place where he thought she would be… found her and found something else. The horrific scene.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to ebb his tears before they erupted. Then he remembered that tears only fall from unopened eyes… He felt a butter-cream thumb tip brushed his first salty tear away and fingertips that kindly stroked his cheek. Without opening his eyes, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her close so that he could nuzzle her hair with his cheek. She responded by delicately winding her arms over his shoulders, one hand soothing the back of his neck and the other soothing the top of his back. She couldn't cry; his pain would only double if he saw or felt a tear drop. She hugged him close and they led each other back to the bed. She took one fleeting glance at the television set to realise that there was a horde of paparazzi reporters outside the lobby and Victor was trying to make his way through the crowd. After a few minutes of sitting calmly on his bed, intertwined in each others arms, a rampant knocking vibrated through the walls. "I'll get it." Kori murmured a she pecked him on the cheek and went to open the door, revealing Victor, who immediately held her captive in a hug. He swiftly made his way to Xavier, and enveloped him in a hug as well. For the first time, Kori saw the strong link between the two, as if they were blood brothers. Xavier gripped him tightly while Victor soothed his back whispering that it was okay to cry and that they would get through it together. Kori decided to make dinner and stole herself towards the kitchen to let them converse. Victor led Xavier to the living room, turned off the LCD screen and put on some calming music. Kori came forth and brought them some hot drinks; she was about to go back into the kitchen but stopped when Xavier placed his palm on her thigh. "We'll order take-away." Victor clarified. She nodded and sat down besides Xavier.

"My apologies bro." Victor whispered as he ran a hand over his bald head. "It's a shame he had to go out that way. He didn't deserve it."

"He protected my mother bro… It's the way he would have wanted to leave this world, in her arms." The adolescent bowed his head as images of his father raided through his mind.

"He kissed her goodbye." Kori uttered softly. Xavier looked at her, questioning how she knew. "It was on the news… I didn't want to wake you… but I guess I did anyway."

"So why did you throw the remote?"

"I gather it's because the person who did this to your father is still at large." Victor explained. Kori nodded as she ran a soft palm on the aching teen's thigh.

"The bastard hasn't been caught yet? Why?"

"Shock, panic… the works, they probably were too consumed in grief or their own petty lives to care about some punk wielding a gun." He shook his head and pull out something from his bag. He pulled out a small bottle of white rum and asked Kori to get some tropical juice. Once she arrived, he took the three glasses full of juice and poured a third of the rum into two of them. "Kori, do you want any? I know you're not big on drinking."

"Is it, one of your customs?"

"Yeah. When Aunty Riana and I were old enough to understand, they gave me this… It helps you remember and deal with the pain. But I don't want you getting addicted to it. It's quite powerful."

"I'll have a little bit Victor. Thank you." He poured out half of what was left and put the bottle back in his bag. They toasted and drank and Xavier seemed to visibly calm down.

"What would I do without you and your traditions V?" Xavier asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"Don't know… Make out with Kori?" Xavier raised an eyebrow and took another sip while Kori sipped delicately on her drink. Victor gazed at her. "Do you like it?"

"… It's nothing like anything I've had before… Possibly only once in a while."

"That's my girl!" They shared a few jokes until the food arrived and spoke happily as they tucked into their Caribbean meals. Victor shook his head at the quality. Xavier looked up.

"What? Still doesn't beat Momma Stone's cooking?"

"Damn straight!" Kori giggled, even more so as Xavier traced various patterns on her thigh. She smiled at him as he returned the gesture, pecking her on the cheek. The meal finished soon after and their glasses had been topped up with clear water. They all crashed around the living room, Kori on the cushioned floor, Victor and Xavier on the leather sofa.

"Hate to be the one to destroy the atmosphere, but X, I don't think you're mother will be able to handle funeral details."

"Are you asking me to do it?"

"Your uncle called me while I was on my way. He said that he would cover expenses and all other areas. All he wants you to do it draw up a list of family members and close friends that will be included in the service. Do you want the funeral to be private or public?" While he spoke, he grabbed a pen and a notepad to take notes.

"Private Service but the public are welcome to wait outside and come to the burial site."

"Right." He noted it down. "Now we need a shortlist." Xavier said a full list of names of around fifty people, including Kori and her family, Momma Stone, Victor and Brianna, Rachel and her family – yes, Richard included – Logan and his family, Aunty Agatha –whom he doesn't like, Uncle Jeremy and his daughter Cashlyn and business partners of his late father.

"Anyone I've missed?" Xavier asked. Kori shrugged, not completely understanding. Victor nodded.

"What about your uncle's daughter?"

"My uncle's daughter? Uncle Favian?" He pondered and then his eyes grew wide in remembrance.

"Shit. Little Lari. Damn, she's still in Jamaica… Err, what time is it over there?"

"Probably an hour later than us, so I'd say about ten. It's best to send her an email. There's no point in writing a letter that probably won't reach her until a month later."

"Damn, she's going to be so upset."

"Course she will. But she won't let you see those tears until the actual funeral. You know how Favian has trained her to be a strong woman… Damn, almost as strong as Momma Stone, and she's only fifteen!"

"Gonna take over Daddy's business one day that girl." Victor nodded in agreement.

"Has she seen Favian since her mother died and left her in the care of her grandmother? Lord knows that woman hates your uncle."

"Yeah, but she isn't going to stop Larissa from coming here. I know she won't. Uncle Favian never went to Patricia's funeral… probably hasn't seen Larissa in person since she was six, but they've kept in contact. He won't let anyone know, but it's killing him inside knowing that he's not the one bringing up his only child."

"Poor guy, didn't he get custody?"

"Nope, he's still having the custody case being dealt with, but affairs like these abroad are really tricky and damaging to his business image. Its real talent and tight body of people to why this hasn't been broadcasted on the media yet."

"Hmm… Beverly would probably have a heart attack at the fact that Favian has a child."

"That bimbo just wants him for the money and he couldn't care less. He doesn't love her and she won't care if he has a child, she just wants the money. And to think of the publicity she would get if Larissa called her 'mum'." They both howled with laughter so hard that it almost scared Kori. She poked Xavier cautiously.

"I do not understand? Why would Larissa not respect her as a mothering figure?" They stopped laughing, but the gleam was still present in their eyes.

"Kori, Beverly is a racist bitch, cut and dry." Xavier claimed.

"Larissa is a mixed race, predominately dark in complexion, strong teenager who hates any form of racist action towards her or other ethnic minorities." Victor informed.

"Those two are going to clash like oil and water?" Kori asked. They both nodded their heads.

"I can't wait to see the fireworks." Victor sighed. "Make sure you write that e-mail to her."

"I will." He paused to look at the time. "It's almost midnight V, maybe you should head home. Tell Momma Stone thanks for me." He patted him on the back with Victor returned in good favour. He grabbed his bag and hugged Kori lovingly.

"Look after him for me Kor." He dropped his voice to a lower octave, one which Xavier should not be able to hear. "He still loves you. Don't let him go." She nodded as he released her and nodded before he left through the door. Immediately after he left, Xavier opened up his laptop and started to type out the e-mail to Larissa while Kori cleared the table and had washed the plates and glasses. Within fifteen minutes they both lay down on the bed and conversed lightly.

"So, are we going to school tomorrow?" Kori asked while drawing invisible designs on his chest. He groaned.

"Yes. I have to… well, make a strong image. Father would have wanted me to do that. I'll go to my Mother after school. Come with me?"

"Xavier… I couldn't. I mean, it would be—"

"—Don't even finish that sentence. You could never impose on my family Kori… You know that Mother practically think of you as one of her own. Besides, she would like to see a kindly face, instead of her older sister who was against the marriage in the first place. Damn, my family is messed up. They don't support each other as well as Victor and Brianna's do."

"…Maybe they just have different ways of communicating."

"Yeah… They've all jealous of each other. Anyway… any other questions before I turn the light out?"

"Who's Larissa?"

"Ah… She's my little cousin; my other cousin is Cashlyn as you know."

"Are you close?"

"Yeah, probably not as close as me and Victor friendship wise, but the family bond between us is all I could ever ask for." Kori nodded contently, before she carried a faint blush.

"Any last requests?"

"Yeah…"

"What is it?" He leaned in closer and placed his lips on her cheek. He covered a butterfly trail over her delicate features and ran a trail from her hips to the underline of her bust. Kori bit her lips.

"Xavier…"

"Kori…"

"… I need to pee…" Kori laughed at Xavier's crestfallen face as he pouted cutely. "And that would be taking advantage of you, and I don't want that."

"Well, isn't that a mood killer… You could never take advantage of me Kori… You'd never hurt me."

"I believe we've already had this conversation… You know the outcome already. I could hurt you Xavier, and I already know that I have… I'm still surprised that you've forgiven me."

"I'd never forgive myself if I never forgave you." He kissed her cheek… "Now go pee." She smiled sheepishly and pecked his cheek.

**-X-**

The golden sphere crested over the emerald hills of the east and emitted its soft glowing rays across the city, though many people were still in mourning, they awoke with happy smiley faces and carried on with their own lives. The hordes of paparazzi were still waiting outside the lobby like a pack of wolves, all hungry for one photo of the mourning adolescent. Too bad they didn't realise that he took the lowest level where his convertible was resting to exit.

"Damn paparazzi… Can't they just bloody disappear off the Earth!" He slammed his palm against the steering wheel. Kori jumped at the sudden movement, and then scoffed.

"You know I'm going to be a journalist one day."

"Well, you're going to have a lot more respect to the person you're interviewing and not shove microphone and what-cha-ma-call-it things in your face. I swear, if I see one person with a microphone at school that isn't related to me or is not a friend, I will punch the living—" Kori put a comforting hand on his bare arm.

"No violence today Xavier. Please. It's Tuesday, so we have art… well, I have double art and you have a free period."

"I have art… I just need to catch-up on coursework, but I can do that at home."

"Could I ask you a favour then?"

"Anything Babe. What do you need?"

"… A model…" She carefully bit her lip as Xavier lifted an eyebrow which blatantly reflected in the mirror.

"What_ kind_ of model?" He asked suspiciously. A deep blush grew on Kori's face and Xavier immediately had the answer. When he finally pulled up to the academy and smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Are you asking me because you trust me or the fact that I won't be able to say no?" Kori opened her mouth to say something as Xavier pulled the keys out of the ignition and relaxed in his seat. "Well?" She sucked in a breath and rolled her eyes before smiling. A shadow covered the scene.

"Well, it's not because he has the body for it. Kori, we need to talk." They both looked up at the crimson highlighted man beside the convertible.

"Richard… Now isn't—"

"Now, Kori, is definitely the time." He growled, unconsciously rubbing the faded blemish where Kori had struck him the day before.

"Damn, you must have some whacked up Chinese shit on your face, Dick." Xavier remarked as he studied his face. Only a few blemishes from his blows were still visible. "Alfred must be looking after you well."

"Shut it Micki… Kori, out of the car, now!"

"You don't have to go with him Kori."

"No, Xavier, I do… We have twenty minutes until classes start, I'll meet you in class." She grasped him hand and squeezed for two seconds before releasing. She looked at Richard sternly before grabbing her bag, leaving the car and walked past Richard for him to follow. Richard smirked at Xavier before mock saluting him and catching up with Kori. Xavier sighed and shrugged to himself, pondering whether to eavesdrop. But then again, he respected Kori's privacy and decided to find Logan… _Heh… probably isn't even awake yet._

**-X-**

"Get your arm away from my waist Richard." She growled dangerously.

"Oh come off it darling. Technically you're still my girlfriend."

"Technically nothing!" With force, Kori ripped away from his grip, however the momentum used to perform the task left her off balance as she toppled into the opposing lockers. She rubbed her slightly bruised arm. "You cheated on me, not the other way around and you got caught."

"I know that… I was kinda there."

"Yeah, and we're kinda through!" She protested towards his sudden grip but it came to no avail as he planted his lips on hers. Kori blinked but then melted at the zeal and velocity his moved against hers. It took a cough from a student to break them apart.

"I would prefer if you didn't make out on my locker." They apologised to her and moved away to a secluded area. Richard stared at her almost lovingly before his hand crept up her thigh and pulled her waist towards him. She slapped his hand and twisted her body any from him.

"Richard you have to stop. I only came here to talk and I have to get to class."

"Class doesn't start for fifteen minutes baby. Just, relax." He started to massage her shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, but I can promise you that—"

"—That what? You'll never do it again? I'd be such a fool to fall for that. You will do it again, maybe not with her but with another person. Why is it that this past year Teralyn always gives you lingering gazes huh? I mean, what am I to you?"

"You're my girlfriend."

"In what sense? I can't see if we are going anywhere in this relationship Richard… When I look at you, my heart aches because I sometimes feel as if I do not know who you are."

"You don't know who I am? What about you Kori? Every bloody time we go on a date, it's the best night of my life… then we do some really romantic stuff afterwards… I don't even get to experience waking up in your arms. Where are you then? I'll tell you where you are, in fucking Mick's arms that's where!" His voice raged on as his breathing grew rough. "I mean, what am I supposed to do when the girl I care about most in the world is philandering with her best friend… or are you closer than that? Are you sleeping with him? "

"I most certainly do not philander, Richard Cain Grayson. If anyone here who's a suspect and convict of adultery it's YOU!"

"Just tell me Kori, during our entire relationship, have you slept with Xavier?" He took hold of Kori's shoulders to make her face him. She made dead eye contact with him.

"No, Richard, I have not." He looked at her sceptically.

"Honestly? During our _entire _relationship."

"In the two years that I have been with you Richard I never slept with Xavier or any other man." They stared at each other intensely. Aquamarine-sapphire to multi-tonal jaded emerald. Both with glided perfection as their emotions mirrored each other. His hands slipped to her waist while hers lopped to rest on his carefully crafted shoulders. His lips found her soft ones instantly… and there was no resistance.

**-X-**

"So, what did you and Richard talk about?" Kori kept silent at Xavier's question. It was now the end of the school day and they were on their way to Mary's house to comfort her. Throughout the day, Xavier had been given a lot more sympathy than he had expected, and Kori a lot more grieve for constantly being at his side. She bit her lip in guilt. Was she over Richard or not? She couldn't really place where her heart was. Her heart ached for Xavier's loss… and yet she felt so much more for him… more than a best friend… She blinked back a tear of remorse. She regretted what she had done with Richard… It was the free period she had after art and before journalism, so she decided to go to The House with Kenny. Bad idea… Xavier glanced towards her and nudged her gently with his left elbow.

"Hey… did he hurt you?" Kori blinked and shook her head. "Then why are you quiet?" She shrugged. Xavier shook his head turned up the music until they arrived at his Mother's cottage estate in the hills.

_'You poor sweet innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify. You know you live to break me. Don't deny. Sweet sacrifice.'_

"Mother… I'm here." Xavier called as he pushed open the patio door and walked into the living room. All photos of his father had been turned down; it was a gypsy tradition to cover the photos of deceased loved ones. A woman with light brunette hair walked timidly into the room and enveloped her son in a bear hug before she broke down crying.

"Why wasn't it me, Xavier… He shouldn't have."

"Mum, he loves you and you know it would have killed him if you weren't by his side."

"But it's killing me too. I can't live without him Xavier… what am I supposed to do?" Xavier opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Sorry Mum, I have to get this, it's been ringing all day." She nodded and went over towards Kori.

"Come with me love, we'll let Xavier handle his business, I have something I want to show you." Kori nodded and followed.

"—Hello?" Xavier asked as they left the room.

"Oh for the love of God, now you answer? After I've been calling all day to give you some consoling and what do you bloody do! You effin' ignore me the whole day. I bet you wouldn't treat Cashlyn like that!"

"Afternoon to you too Lari… how are you?"

"How am I? How the blazes am I? I'm getting my ear hacked off by my grandmother about this whole ideal. Before I start ranting… I'm sorry about your father, he was a good man and looked after his family well."

"Thanks… Everyone just wants to know if they can cuddle me when I cry."

"I bet Kori did."

"Shut it!"

"She's still with Richard you know."

"The dickhead cheated on her and she caught him with the friggin' slut."

"You're point is? He's going to have to do something bigger than that. You know how loyal Kori is… It kills her that she has to choose between the two of you. So similar yet you hate each other's guts."

"Okay… You've made your point and we can talk about this later. Do you think you can make the funeral?"

"I've already booked a flight. My flight number is CA618, and I should be landing in California Wednesday evening and be in Jump around midnight…"

"Do you need anything prepared?"

"Nah, I'm a big girl… can cook my own meals and everything." Xavier laughed along with her.

"Are you sure there's not a special person you want to see?"

"Like who… There's gonna be you, V, Bree… and all you're other friends… I'm sure Daddy dearest will put me up for the night."

"You know he'll put you up for much than that."

"Ha!" She laughed. "He's going to kidnap me again and spoil me until I submit to run his business… or produce an heir… I'm fifteen, so it is illegal for me to even lose my virginity. What's more he's only thirty-nine! THIRTY-NINE and he wants to be a grandfather!"

"That's Favian for you. But would you do it?"

"Give my father an heir… yes, eventually… Probably run his business for a few years to get some form of money. Damn, stop making me plan my life ahead!"

"Anyway… so tomorrow night then you should be here…"

"Yep."

"Can't wait to see you… are there going to be many people on your flight?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know. Anyway, I'm going to return to packing and pray everything goes well. Later X."

"See ya." They both hung up.

**-X-**

"I do not understand why you are giving something of such beauty and meaning to me? I am not even part of your family Mrs. Nicholas."

"Oh hush now child. I would be a fool not notice the lingering gazes my son gives you. It's been that way ever since you two came back from Europe!"

"I do not feel as if I deserve him or this… I could not accept it."

"No, it's yours. Michael, would have wanted you to have it."

"Mr. Nicholas, but why?"

"He just wanted Xavier to be happy in later life…as we were happy together. I guess, he thought that you would be the ideal person for Xavier, as caring and beautiful that you are. This, was his grandmothers and he always wanted a girl worthy to have it in her possession… He wanted you to have it." Tears appeared in Kori's eyes as she held the package tightly in her arms…

"Thank you… I just wish… Oh my I have done something terrible." Mary put her arm around her to comfort her.

"What did you do?"

"… I fear Xavier will not forgive me."

"He would always forgive you my child. The only person he doesn't forgive is himself." Kori's breath caught in her throat.

"Why not?"

"Because I let you go…" Xavier whispered as he entered the room. Kori immediately dropped the package and ran towards his arms, tears present in her eyes. He draped his arms around her waist and pressed her towards him even closer. She shuddered at his warm touch and melted.

"I'm so sorry…" He kissed her temple and whispered sweet nothings in her ear while his Mother slipped out of the room to give them privacy.

**-X-**

The daylight slowly slipped into a hypnotic darkness a pair of adolescents watched the sunset into the sparkling sea. A shrill wind gathered up spontaneously and whizzed and whistled in their ears. They leaned into one another and wrapped one arm around each other for warmth until the glow faded into darkness. Reluctantly they released each other and went back into the mansion where the rest of their friends were. Every Wednesday night they would gather around at Rachael's mansion… It was a tradition formed when all of them got grounded at the same time and decided to run away… They didn't get very far.

"I can't believe it. My home girl is finally coming back!" Brianna chirped happily as she found herself on Victor's lap.

"Yep, the duo of miscreants will be back."

"Only with a difference."

"And what would that be?" Victor asked raising an intrigued eyebrow.

"One of us isn't single." She claimed as she captured her lips in a hot embrace. He responded with equal passion until a sharp blow to the back caught his attention.

"Logan, what the hell was that for?"

"Rachael needs to watch the news for her journalism course… and so does Kori, so all of you shut up and get clued up on what's happening in the world!"

"Logan, I did not know how much you cared about our futures?" Kori claimed soundly before she settled down between Rachael and Brianna. Xavier sat on the floor behind Logan and next to Victor as Logan turned up the volume. Rachael groaned.

"It's on the wrong channel. Change it."

"Okay Rach." He changed the channel to where Sadie Garcia was broadcasting, an image of an aeroplane morphed in screen.

_"—Tonight's headlines. An aeroplane crashed into the Florida Everglades earlier this afternoon. The aircraft was experiencing engine failure while it was flying over the northern territories of the Caribbean sea. It requested permission to land at Orlando Airport but unfortunately did not make the journey. An estimated two hundred and sixty passengers were aboard the flight excluding cabin crew. Unfortunately there were no survivors leaving the mortality rate at an estimated two hundred and sixty. Airlines and industrial mechanics are investigating why flight number CA618 experienced engine failure and plummeted out of the sky. On to other news—"_

Xavier stopped listening as he slammed his fist the metallic can in front of him and let out a cry of anguish. The clock struck midnight. Victor looked at him suspiciously. "What's wrong man? Except for the fact that the plane crashed." Xavier breathed heavily.

"Victor… Flight CA618… was Larissa's flight to Jump."

A grave silence filtered through the room… And across town, on that balcony… That solitary withering rose… Lost a petal to the unforgiving wind…

**-X-**

* * *

I_ know… Evil aren't I? You guys, everyone who reviewed ROCKS! And I seriously mean it… Thanxz to my reviewers… **Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Crimson Black, Lauren, Valda, The First Angel, Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you-will-ever-be, RedXStarRob, FallenTeenHearts, GenericX. Ryan Evans' Gabriella, CerreittanyPrincess15, Peachy-me-keen-1591**!_

_Okay… please if you can, give me long reviews… Cause otherwise I'm going to go straight back into my writers block and doing GCSE's doesn't really help. The only reason this is up is because I'm on half-term. And now I have to decide which college I'm going to and courses and open evenings and being senior prefect… Sometimes, school sucks!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wish to say welcome back to GenericX, haven't seen you in a while mate. Thank you to Lauren, who is the only person who physically poked me to get this chapter up. And of course, Valda for not knowing when I'm updating, when I am and she's cyber-poking me to. (smiles)_

_Keep it real people… Please review_

D-I-WaRrIa


	5. Chapter 5

_Konnichiwa… And it has been a really long time since I've updated.. well, anything really. Sorry, but I've now finally finished GCSE's… and starting college in less than a month. But I will continue writing. This one is dedicated to CerreittanyPrincess 15… won't let me see my reviews, so I'm just going with her because she reviews a lot and deserves it. Standard disclaimer. Enjoy my friends. _

* * *

**R.E.S.P.E.C.T.**

Vivid infernos blazed and burned in a distant galaxy light wisps of water vapour. Midnight had passed, but a glorious dawn had yet to happen. Xavier glared at his watch with contempt, tempted to lash it at anything that looked remotely like an aircraft. 04:09:47… an hour until sunrise and he was becoming paranoid. Initial grief over… well, not completely over, he had just lost two members of his family and imprint of their smiles were still embossed on his heart. His silver convertible always provided him with a solitude comfort, but at this ungodly hour, his friend refused to leave him alone in this paranoiac state. Like birds of a feather, he would never leave him with the weight of the world on his shoulder and not lighten the load; it was a mutual agreement that no matter how hard they try to avoid company, they would never be alone, never. Victor ran a hand over his bald head, replaced his black hat and tightened his coat to retain some body heat. The headstrong adolescent had stormed out of the Manor before he destroyed something of value and tried to drive to clear his head, Victor had stopped him… even though he had to sprint a hundred metres and jump onto the hood of the car before Xavier let him in. Victor smiled bitter-sweetly. _'Stubborn bastard.' _

The though was reflected in Xavier's mind as he reached out and turned up the volume for the radio… Classical music would certainly not soothe the savage beast inside of him. He would prefer to enrage it, unleash its power and continually scrape at heaven's door and demand the Big Man Upstairs to give back to him what he had taken without permission. But such as life… he knew he would have to accept it and move on; no matter how much he didn't want to. He looked towards Victor who shuddered in the cold wind flowing through the open window. However, he dared not to close it… to allow his head to warm up would be to allow his body to warm and awake from its numb slumber. It would allow his body to feel and the pain would just be all too real. How he crazed his heart to freeze over, for it to stop beating and stop caring… maybe if it stopped beating, he would join his family members. He whacked the dash board and frowned at his selfishness… _'Just because two people died doesn't mean it's the end of the world… Don't make the same mistake I did.' _Famous Last Words of Kieran… He committed suicide after he heard that his family were massacred… He heard his girlfriend's tears and all the people who looked up to him for strength and wisdom… He may have lost loved ones… but the people who loved him lost faith in him and therefore lost faith on life and they all perished for his mistake. In the distance he could hear Victor mumbling, but he paid no attention until all sound zapped and was replaced by a deep boom.

"We've passed Favian's estate X… you might want to turn around." Xavier looked towards him, looked at the nearest sign post and cursed. He pulled the car to a sharp one-eighty and headed down the street and turned right to his Uncle's estate. The suburban territory was open land and oasis-like. Each house had its own pool and topiaries to shield themselves from their neighbours. The grandest house of all was in the middle. The prestigious Wilson Estate that had a condensed version of everything you would expect to find in the White House… Politics and High-Tech Enterprises were very lucrative businesses. Xavier parked the car and stepped out, breathing deeply as Victor also exited and the convertible automatically locked. They trudged up the path slowly, trying to kill as much time as possible. Once they reached, Xavier whipped out a golden key and inserted it into the lock and opened the door with a click for emphasise. They surveyed the house, seemingly empty but rustling could be heard echoing around the walls, therefore Xavier knew that the maids were already up and working. The Chief Matron Madison soon greeted them with a polite bow, wishing them a 'Good Morning'.

"I'm afraid that the Master the household is not in at the moment."

"Do you know when he will be back?"

"In two hours… but before that his Mistress will appear from her…" A well placed cough "Workout session." Matron Madison tried hard not to grimace. The adolescent males failed to cover up their disgust. "Would you like to eat breakfast?" They nodded gratefully. Maybe on a full stomach they would feel better.

**-X-**

Dawn has finally broken and the entrance to the manor had wrenched open and slammed shut twice. From the electronic sounds coming from the living room. Typical adolescent boys, Zelda. Honestly, what are the odds? Playing in two player mode they took turns to work on the analogue controls and Wii™ remote. The maid's bustled around them, mostly to admire their antics and how lively the house is with youth present instead of the gentlemen that they usually have to cater for. A man in white suit walked into the room in a deadly swagger. With pale hair that shone silver permanently in front of his left eye and jet sunglasses covering both irises he grinned knowingly at the two.

"Elite young men such as you should have more important things to do that loiter in my mansion playing video games." They both paused the game and swivelled around.

"Morning to you too Favian."

"How's the Jag?" Victor enquired.

"Fine, could do with a check up if you're offering."

"Couldn't resist such a wonderful body." The men chuckled light heartedly until Xavier's eyes darkened.

"There's something I need to tell you Favian." Favian took his glasses off a revealed his crystal iron-indigo irises.

"Pray tell…" The iron-lens pierced with the precision of a lion's claws.

"… Flight CA618 crashed in the Florida Everglades last night… and your daughter was on that flight." To Xavier's and Victor's disbelief, he smiled.

"I believe you are mistaken."

"We heard the news report, Favian… there were no survivors… I'm sorry for your loss." Victor murmured.

"I assure you that I have lost nothing." Seeing their disbelief he encouraged them to follow him to the West wing. A fight could be heard from within the walls of the room that they were standing outside of.

"Favian!" A high-pitched voice screeched. "FAVIAN!" Her next scream was cut off as a slap resounded from the room. Sighing, Favian opened the door, allowing Xavier and Victor to follow through. The strawberry-blonde, with… very faux assets held up a porcelain vase and threw it, aiming for the head of the mixed-raced adolescence with an athletic build.

"Ladies!" The two women looked at him, breathing in deeply as they did.

"Favian… your _help _should not be in this privileged quarter getting dressed! These are my quarters only." Favian raised an eye-brow. "_Our _quarter baby."

Xavier and Victor's jaw dropped. There standing, a real as day, in black joggers and a silken black bra was Larissa, with midnight-blue highlighted hair flowing around her shoulders, piercing ultramarine-silver eyes and a chocolate complexion to her body tone. At the moment, she was staring menacingly towards the older woman.

"I know for a _fact _that you did _not _just call me _Help._"

"Listen half pint… you better watch who you're talking to." 'Half pint.' Victor cringed. _Oh no she didn't… _But she did. Faster than you could curse, Larissa charged across the bed and had the blonde slammed against the nearest wall with her palm squeezing against her neck. She struggled to breathe.

"_Larissa-Rose put her down now!_" Larissa looked towards Favian… breathed in deeply and shook the blonde free.

"Look, Shenequa… I'm your Master's mistress, meaning that you have to treat me with respect."Points fingers at herself and beams with pride. Favian clears his throat as disbelief is displayed clearly on Larissa's face.

"I believe an introduction is in order. Beverley… This is my daughter, Larissa-Rose."

"You had a child with one of those low level maids? I thought that they were beneath your standards of women?"

"This… _that _ginger freak is your Mistress?!" The teenager exclaimed, very alarmed and very annoyed with the circumstances.

"Who are you calling a ginger freak you half-caste bastard?" _SLAP _In tears, the temperamental teenager left the room briskly to find her own, far, far away from the treacherous tart. The room was shocked into a silent atmosphere by the slam of a series of expensive wooden doors. Beverly, completely unabashed slid her arms harmlessly around Favian's neck, kissing him gently on the lips. She licked off her lip gloss after she was finished; smiling in satisfaction, she swayed her hips in a flirtatious manner and left the room. Xavier and Victor turned to Favian, completely flabbergasted.

"I believe an explanation is in order, Uncle." Xavier whispered. Favian nodded and walked to the Library where they each sat down and had a drink of water.

"When I heard that Larissa had booked a ticket to go on that flight I said no from the beginning and that I would have a charter jet pick her up. After all she is my one and only daughter, I might as well spoil her a little. And I never made a better decision in my life from what I've heard."

"Damn… I thought she was dead last night." Victor whispered.

"She could have been…"

"Don't you feel anything?" Xavier asked.

"Of course I feel something. I'm thrilled that I have her back and that I may be able to raise her if I regain custody. At the moment, I have to live with the guilt that she's going through."

"Because they were killed and she wasn't there with them?"

"No… she had given her ticket to a girl who was going to Florida to see her boyfriend who was back from Iraq for a week… She never made it and the boy committed suicide." Silence enveloped the table. After twenty minutes of quiet chatter and pondering, Larissa walked in, wearing a black tank top, blue trousers with black piping, converses and black and blue jewellery to match. She walked over and gave Favian a brief peck on the cheek.

"Father, you have a disappointing taste in women."

"One being your mother." Lari rolled her eyes and walked behind Xavier giving him a brotherly hug.

"How's my favourite cousin?"

"I thought you said I was your only cousin?"

"Well, I probably have a lot more that I don't know about so, you are, my favourite."

"I'm just happy you're alive."

"Yea… Me too. Victor!" She squealed as she ran over to him. Laughing, he lifted her up and spun her around as per usual.

"Hey Lil' Lari, how's it going?"

"Great."

"And your Grandma."

"Still hating Dad a great deal."

"Tell her the feeling is mutual!" Favian rejoiced from his chair.

"Oh, Father, you're not very subtle with your emotions."

"You are completely wrong. I am very subtle."

"And that makes people believe that you are emotionless."

"Touché. Now I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we do have a funeral to cater for. Do we have the list of people that you want to and need to invite Xavier?"

"Yes uncle. All we need to do now is sort out hymns, get it published and then D-Day is on Friday at ten thirty at St. Andrew's Church. Followed by the burial, that will be at All Saints Cemetery. After that, the Wake held at The House."

"I guess that's all settled then. Shall I order tuxedos?" Favian asked.

"I need a dress." Lari chirped in. Favian nodded and rubbed her back gently, earning a hug from her. "Can we go shopping Xavier? I'm sure Father will pay back whatever you buy for me. And then maybe I'll finally meet Kori."

"I'm all up for that. Uncle?" Xavier asked.

"Not that I don't trust you, but I've just had my brother-in-law killed by some punk in a gun. I want Larissa to have a bodyguard."

"No offence Father, but a bodyguard won't really fit in."

"I'm sure he will. Victor, you remember Joshua Wilcott from school don't you?"

"Of course I do Sir." Summoned, Joshua walked into the room, dressed in a tight red T-shirt that complimented his abdomen, and plain black trousers with dark trainers. Larissa forced herself to look at his eyes and not let her own wander elsewhere. She was finding it hard not to show her appreciation. However, the gaze did not go unnoticed by Xavier or Victor. Joshua walked towards her with a swagger that she could only describe as sexy. Her eyes ran a complete scan from head to toe… and he towered over her. He had soft, nape length dark hair with burnt sierra highlights. His eyes were a shade that she could only depict as being vermilion-bronze. His torso was sculpted to her perfection, they certainly didn't have guys like him where she was brought up… She was tempted to stay a little longer than a few weeks if she had him for company. He walked over to her – did she mention that he towered over her? - letting all his muscles ripple without a second thought as reached out for her hand. Timidly, she placed her hand into his where he curled his fingers around gingerly, as if she was the most fragile person on Earth.

"Hi. My name is Joshua…"

"Hi. My name is Larissa…" They smiled simultaneously at each other, exploring each other's eyes, like they were portals to another world. Ultramarine-silver on vermilion-bronze. Favian cleared his throat sharply.

"Joshua, this is my one and only daughter. She will be your charge. If you hear a gunshot…"

"I bring her down to the ground underneath me."

"If a bullet is fired towards her…"

"I stand in front of it and let it hit me."

"And if any other man comes towards her…"

"Kick his ass in your name." Favian smirked.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. You better find something to wear! And it better be decent!"

"Oh, I'll definitely get a decent dress. I have more style than Beverly does. I hope you don't expect me to call her 'mum'."

"That would be the end of the world. Now go." The teens exited without another word.

**-X-**

Traffic was unconventionally clear for that time of day when everyone would be out of work or school. It was an uncanny sight, for Xavier, Brianna, Logan and Kori to be bunking a day off school, but they all had their reasons, ironically. Brianna had a doctors appointment with was at lunchtime, Logan had to pick up a package for his parents and had had their permission for him to miss school, Kori had a dental appointment at noon, the surgery was the floor above the Doctor's surgery and Xavier… his excuse was that he was overwhelmed with the attention that he had been receiving and wanted to be alone for a while. Also, he did have Favian's permission to be absent, and since he was a renowned benefactor for the institute. Since there was seven of them, they needed to take two vehicles. Unfortunately, Brianna and Logan's rides were both in Victor's garage waiting for a check up and Kori had leant her convertible to Kenny who needed to pick up Ryan and his friends after football practise. Joshua offered to give a lift for a few people as he had a flame-coloured Ferrari. Xavier stated that Larissa should go with him, since he was her bodyguard after all and Favian would have his head if anything unsightly happened to her while she was out of his sight and protection. Lari concluded that that was a very plausible cause and happily went with him, trying hard not to should her obvious appreciation.

"Aw… Isn't that so kawaii?" Brianna giggled as she watched Joshua help Larissa out of his Ferrari; but because she didn't see the curb, she tripped and fell into his arms. They smiled stealing a glance from one another before releasing themselves from the embrace. Lari thanked him before grabbing her petite back-pack and closing the door. Joshua nodded, a smile forever highlighting his eyes as he offered her his arm. Larissa raised an eyebrow then laughed while walking away to meet the others.

"Hmm… It is cute, but I don't think it will last." Logan expressed.

"You're both wrong. It all depends on how long they have known each other." Kori added.

"They've barely known each other for two hours, Kori. So, yea, I think it's cute that there is finally someone to make her smile." Xavier whispered as they become closer to them.

"Yeah, and if he makes her blush… It's gonna last." Victor commented quietly. Larissa beamed brightly as she hugged Brianna again.

"I can't believe I'm as tall as you are. This is great!"

"So, what's on the agenda?" Joshua queried.

"Brianna and Kori have appointments at the same time, Logan needs to pick up a package and we all need to look for tuxedos or dresses… so I'm calculating five minutes of shopping for us guys and two hours for the girls." Xavier explained.

"And you wonder why I call you sexist." Kori tutted and the girls giggled. All Xavier could do was shrug as they walked towards the Mall complex. Brianna and Kori both went to their appointments, making Lari and the guys wait outside. Larissa was beyond impressed as the guys decided to check out girls who walked by giving them inviting looks. Her depression worsen as one of them looked towards Joshua… she had no idea why she felt like pummelling that girl into tiny blonde-kibo pieces. Somewhere along the line Logan disappeared and reappeared with a package… and then he resumed his activities with the guys. Lari sighed until her haven arrived when both Kori and Brianna came out at the same time.

"My doctor is such a pervert." Brianna shivered dejectedly.

"So is my dentist. I swear he is looking somewhere else other than my teeth. And I hate going under that bright light because I cannot see him at all." Kori shivered as well. Larissa lifted an eyebrow up before she felt Joshua's hands on her arms, steering her away from a lamppost. He leaned down to her right ear.

"Are you always this uncoordinated?"

"Only when I'm being overwhelmed." Joshua smirked as he let his lips brush her temple until the distance between them had returned. Lari began to hum _Sleepwalker _and _Before the Dawn_. Brianna and Kori beamed while giving one another a knowing look.

"Okay… let's get the quickest part over and done with. Guys, pick your tuxedos!" Bree exclaimed. That part was easy enough, black tuxedos, white shirts, black ties and white handkerchiefs. For the girls it was a different story. Larissa quickly made her choice by finding a black dress that ended just above her knees. The neck was a V slanted to her left side with a frill line. She also brought the black cardigan, white belt and white rose. Brianna chose to wear a simply black two piece suit with a white blouse and white rose. Kori chose to wear a black mermaid dress and a plain white jacket… a simple choice, but it did take her two hours to make it.

The journey home was full of discussions. Larissa, yet again, had opted to go with Joshua, so that he could drop her home easily because he lived on the Estate that Favian owned. Brianna had her heart set on the idea that they were going to become a couple in near future, and since Joshua was such a gentleman, he wouldn't put a foot wrong with Larissa, whom she cared about as dearly as she would care for a sister. Victor had the utmost respect for Joshua as he could tell that he was about to embark on a dangerous game. Larissa's last boyfriend had something very unsightly happen to him, even though Favian had no idea what he looked like, he still made that accident happen. All he knew was that some punk had hurt his daughter… Victor thought, that in a way, it was showing his affection for her. Xavier couldn't remember a time that he had seen either Favian or Larissa look so happy. Ironic it happens when a tragedy happens, they both are so strong… you can tell that they are father and daughter… well, thought-pattern wise, maybe not from the exterior. Sometimes people could be as stupid and ignorant as Beverly could. Brianna was the first one to be dropped off, then Logan and Victor, leaving Kori and Xavier by themselves in the silver convertible. It was beautiful afternoon. The trees were swaying gently in the breeze as the bushes rustled to create a natural aura. The birds chirped admirably as Xavier inclined his head towards hers.

"So? Do you want to go back to my place?"

"Hmm. As tempting as that would be. I can't, I promised my mother I would be back in time for dinner and to look after Ryan while they go out. It's her friend's twentieth anniversary and she can't miss it. I think it's sweet when people fall in love and stay in love."

"Yeah. Really romantic."

"I see that you cousin has her eyes on her bodyguard."

"It won't last."

"I think it will. I've known Joshua a long time. He has a nephew that's in Ryan's year and he is so caring. Definitely Lari's type. She's such a cool person, I'm glad we finally met."

"So am I. Anyway, do you have a ride to go to the service on Friday?"

"I'll either go with my family… or Richard."

Xavier swallowed. "Okay… I'll most likely be going in the family limousine since there's seven of us. Ugh… Aunt Agatha."

"I'm sure she's grieving just the same."

"Yeah…grieving for the Will to be read out."

They soon pulled up at her parent's drive. Kori sighed. "Thank you for a wonderful day, Xavier." Instinctively, she laid a kiss on his cheek with a smile and got out of the car with her clothes in hand. He waited until the door opened, revealing her mother named Kamaria, who had the same shade of crimson hair, only with chocolate brown undertones. Kamaria hugged her daughter affectionately before allowing her to enter; she briefly waved to Xavier and closed the door as he beeped in response and drove off.

"Mama, is something wrong?"

"No sweetie. How did the Dentist appointment go?" Kamaria asked soothing her daughter hair.

"Alright. But I still say that he is attention is elsewhere other than my teeth."

"I know, but this is your fourth dentist this year. We simply can not afford another one. I am sorry."

"It's okay Mama. Is Ryan still at soccer practise?"

"He should be on his way home. Kenny called saying that they had a little incident."

"Not bullying again."

"I'm afraid so. On to more pressing issues. Your friend called earlier."

"Which one?" Kori questioned while walking to her room and putting her shopping bags down.

"Richard." Kori sighed.

"Mama. You should know that he is more than a friend. We have been together for over two years now."

"Well, you can't blame a mother for trying to keep her baby girl innocent." Kori rolled her eyes at that statement.

"May I call him back?"

"After you have done your homework, helped Ryan with his issues and homework when he comes back and do your chores. Then you may call Richard."

"Yes Mama."

**-X-**

Bittersweet dew clung to the evergreen blades of grass. The droplets danced in the soft glowing rays of the morning. Xavier made grim smile as he felt the light streaming through the bathroom window. Bitterly, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped the cotton white towel just above his hips. He wondered why the sun always shone on a funeral… It didn't matter how long for, just that the sun always shone. Whether it was to signal he crossing over of a dear loved on or to dry the tears of the bereaved, he did not know. Dejectedly, he brushed him palm across the steamed mirror to reveal his reflection. Sighing, he knew that he had to be strong, if not for himself, then for his mother. Though she had been remarkably composed, he knew that her heart was breaking inside, and that her soul was shattering. He growled in grief as he remembered the guy that caused his family such anguish, it took all his will power not to smash the mirror… so he released his fury on the crystal vase. It splintered in an instant. A knock resounded at the door.

"Xavier? Are you alright?"

Grunting, he picked up each piece, studied it and put it inside the silver-plated bin. "I'm fine Mum."

"Xavy? Are you sure?" He closed his eyes as he remembered the day he had told his mother to stop calling him that. It was the day that Kori had to move away for a year… When she had returned, under the protection of Wayne Enterprises… she no longer called him that special nickname that she had reserved for only him. He licked the trickle of blood off his palm before opening the door to greet Mary. He gave her a sympathetic hug and kissed her forehead.

"Honestly Mum, I am fine." Mary sniffled at the comment and patted her son on the head, smoothing out his hair in the process.

"Well, you had better get dressed son. The car is outside and your Aunt Agatha is getting restless."

"Yeah. She's just itching for the Will to be read out."

"Now, now Xavier. There is no need for that kind of talk." Mary reprimanded her son before wiping her eyes. She was wearing a simple noire-chemise with white piping with an identical jacket, hat and shoes. Her skirt had a billowing aura as it fluttered around her ankles at the slightest breeze. Her hazel-chestnut eyes shimmered under a pool of tears but she managed to keep her posture upright, just like her mother had taught her. Xavier admired his mother for her strength. There are a substantial amount of family politics and issues that he had been oblivious to in his youth… Now with his father's death… they would all be revealed.

**-X-**

The scene could only be described as beautiful. The church that had stood the test of time in the newly built city, in historic terms, was filled with decorative splendour. White lilies hung tightly from each carved oak pew and the frames of vibrant stain glass windows. Xavier took in the scene as he held his father's coffin on his right shoulder. Time stood still as he tried to believe that he would wake up from this nightmare, that his father never died, that he never got attacked by some punk with a gun… He shook his head and steadied himself. He was at the front, his uncle Favian Wilson was opposite him, completely composed as if it was an ordinary day. Even though he knew the reason why Favian's face was void of any emotion, he couldn't help but feel a bit let down and envious. Two decades ago, before Xavier was even born, Favian was in the volunteer army – where you put your name down, trained and reserved, and was sent to a country to settle a civil war that was brewing, however the country did not appreciate the USA's interference, most places in the world didn't appreciate; but they had learnt to tolerate it. But the interference was unnecessary; both sides had signed a peace treaty and decided to show the USA that they should mind their own business. They bombed the barracks that the USA soldiers were in. He was in the blast. He had lost all vision in his right eye, received scars from the shards and was in a coma for five and a half months. His nurse looked after him night and day, making sure that he was comfortable even though he was non-responsive. It took six more months before he had fully recovered. Afterwards, he argued with his doctor and nurse for him to go back a look for the bodies of his comrades. They had all perished, either dying instantly or dying later on from the highest degree burns or the shock. When he recovered each one, he sent out word to all the family members… and helped carry each and every one of them to be buried six feet under. He then had detached himself of any major displays of affection or emotion. A few years later, Larissa was born.

His father's angular cradle remained stationary at the front of the church below the front of the altar. Xavier just stared, holding his onto his mother. Favian held onto his daughter, displaying the only affection Xavier had seen him do his entire life. Enlightenment then struck him, the pain she must have felt when she lost her mother; the pain Victor must have felt when he lost his parents, the feeling of abandonment Logan and his sister must feel not knowing their birth parents… he was feeling and understanding their pain now. Yet… he couldn't help but feel envious of Kori as his gaze wondered towards her figure when he was giving out his father's eulogy. She had both her parents and a little brother to love her… He, on the other hand, was an only child who had just lost his father… he didn't like the majority of the people who claimed to be his cousins. There was only one he had befriended and the other he had tolerated. His envy grew when he saw Richard snake his arm around her, as he placed his lips on her temple. In response she sank into him as if his heart was beating for the two of them.

"_Then sings my soul, my Saviour, God, to thee! How great thou art, how great thou art!"_

Grudgingly, he rose from his stupor and sucked in a breath to straighten and strengthen his back as he walked in tune with his uncle towards his father's crib. He took his prospective side, watching as his mother took comfort in his cousin. With his father's dignity, he walked through the centre aisles of the pews, through the back door of the church and towards a jet, designer hearse, ignoring the showers of roses. Ignoring the commentary of the media; but every light bulb flaring made him remember a snap shot in time of when he was a child and his father was still alive. Learning to walk, riding a bike, his first skate board, winning his first sprint, flying a kite, all the piggy back rides, his first live baseball match, his first car, his first board meeting with the Governors… He remembered how his Michael was on his death bed before, over coming cancer… Xavier remembered his dying wish. He turned around to see her in the arms of another man, his rival; and wondered how he could ever make his father proud when he couldn't even form the words to say goodbye to him properly… Only close family were at the burial. Both Cashlyn and Larissa sung in harmony and sprinkled rose petals into his crypt, while other's, more traditionally gave dirt back to the earth. Favian was the first to start covering his coffin, Xavier soon followed his movements, after removing his jacket and giving Mary an affection kiss on the cheek as a permanent tear-trail imprinted her flushed cheeks. The six foot oblong crater filled, more roses and other flowers added colour as the singing stopped and let a dove's song be heard.

_**In Loving Memory  
**__of  
__**Michael Nicolas.**_

_Though his body is gone,  
__his spirit will remain  
__forevermore in the hearts of loved ones. _

_A Husband, Father, Brother and Uncle._

_**R.I.P**_

**-X-**

"Hey, Jacinta, have you seen Richard anywhere?" Jacinta looked ominous, yet mysterious and void of any truth.

"Sorry Kori, I haven't seen him in a while." She answered quickly before shutting her mouth quickly, realising how many ways that could be interpreted. Kori sighed, but thanked her nonetheless. It was now late, around ten at night and her parents had already gone because Ryan had football a football match and he needed his rest. Because she came with Richard, she felt a loyal tug on her soul that she had to go back with him, even if he as only going to drop her back to her parent's house. She hadn't seen Xavier in a while as well either. The last time she had seen him was when her parents wanted to offer their condolences. He then rough housed with Ryan for a while to take his mind off of things… and then they spoke, in an with incredible awkwardness; something that never happened. Maybe it was because Ryan was listening on them, but that had never affected them before. Maybe it was because neither of them could escape the stares of her parents and his mother and uncle. But with all that aside… awkward had never been in their chemistry… until now. Kori had always sensed a fire that was within him whenever they spoke and that fire was what gave his emotions away. The fire was dim, mournful and full of sad passion. She then came up with the fact that his father was now dead, and he wanted comfort from her, but not comfort as a friend… but she couldn't give it to him, because she was with Richard and could not seem to break out of that bond. Too many people had high expectations of her relationship with Richard. All of Bruce's colleagues were there at the wake, and she was on such a protocol that she could be seen giving comfort to the 'enemy'. At that moment she hated society.

After thirty more minutes of searching, and five glasses of juice and water, Kori wandered towards the unisex bathroom and entered a cubicle. No longer than a few seconds later, the door opened and two voices could be heard. One male and the other female and both dangerously tipsy. Haphazardly, they entered the cubicle and Kori, unable to help herself was left to remain quiet and listen to the sounds of the bathroom. The door locking shut and a loud squeal which drown out her flushing the toilet. Quickly she emerged to wash her hand and rolled her eyes as she gathered the soap and lathered her hands. Whispers and giggles soon subsided into murmurs of pleasure and the metallic whir of zips could be heard. In disgust at how people could disrespect the dead, she rinse her hands and grabbed a paper towel as not to disturb the couple. A moan of a name made her wish that she had put the dryer on…

"_Oh Xavier…"_

Frozen, benumbed and overwhelmed, she bolted…

On the stone balcony… the fallen rose petal crumpled and disintegrated within the harsh, bitter wind…

**-X-**

_

* * *

_

_Again, I be an evil little one. My readers, I think you people rock, but readers and reviewers I cherish more because I actually know what you think about my work! Mucho gracias! Special thanks to, Valda, Peachy-me-keen1591, rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Crimson Black (sorry about the extra long update), The First Angel, Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you-will-ever-be (aka Tara), Lauren, FallenTeenHearts, sb1, Da Simi and Katie! _

_Not sure when I will update this again, like Kind Ice, depends on when Lauren pokes me. Red Crystals is finished for those of you who haven't read it yet… considering I only got five reviews. Meh, c'est la vie. Hope you all had a wonderful summer! _

_Keep it real… please review and as a favour, bombard Valda with inspiration, because she had a writer's block the size of the sun. _

D-I-WaRrIa


	6. Chapter 6

_Konnichiwa! I would say that I am sorry for not updating... and I am, but for now it's completely out of my hands. But this chapter is dedicated to everyone who's waited so patiently. Standard disclaimer. Enjoy._

* * *

**B.O.N.E.S**

A set of metallic silver-plated keys whipped across the marble surface; luckily for the owner they did not make an imprint on the surface. His highlights blazed with the furies of hell, pleasing the devil with the malicious thoughts and images rippling at full pelt. Hadn't that deity punished him enough? Was it his fault he became an orphan and then a prince had rescued him and made him a prince with equal footing? Why must that conniving bastard always taint what he had already delighted to possess? Two extraordinarily sassy, sexy females completely in his grasp and yet _he_ had touched them in the exact same way that he had. To be honest, it was downright rude and unfair. The man had no morals and could not be trusted... not that he was in the first place; but it was the principle. It was unbelievable how closely entwined their destinies were, too uncanny, too... weird. Just plain weird. A faint sound teased through the haze of his anger; alerting him that he was not alone. Cautiously, he shrugged off his tailored jacket; launched it across the room so that it relaxed on the deep crimson sofa and walked hurriedly towards the bedroom. The whimpering grew louder as he twisted the dimmer so that the brightness increased. The vision he saw confounded him. He glared.

"What are _you _doing here?"

The figure did not stop, nor did it turn to address his question. It merely carried on weeping in confusion, it shadows quivering instantaneously. Expelling a frustrated sigh, he crept towards his bed anxiously with deliberate ease, assessing the situation and trying to find a decent avenue of conversation. The words failed to come to his mind and therefore his tongue was left lolling around in its hollow cavity. He made a series of gestures; however they all went unnoticed until an echo from the figure broke his façade of coolness. "Pardon?"

A quiet murmur replied, "Do you want me to leave?" Confused, he sat down and glanced at her before turning his attention to the aquarium.

"No. You have as much right to be here as I do and I don't think I want to let you out of my sight for this moment."

"Why are you so angry?"

"Not angry, just frustrated… Want to tell me why you were not there when the Wake ended?" There was no immediate answer. He sucked in a breath of horror. "… You can't possibly have been with him."

"No, Richard! No." He waited patiently for her to answer. Feeling inadequate, she wiped away her tears and slowly shifted her body to face him. There was always on thing that 

Richard could count on her for and that was her ability to always confront an issue looking into his eyes. "I was… not with him,"

"But it concerns him!" Richard interrupted angrily. He made a grunt of an apology.

"Yes, I was in the bathroom… doing what females do, when a couple came into the cubicle next to me." She watched as Richard shifted uncomfortably. "They started to… well, it was silent and then… I finished and went to wash my hands but then I heard a series of moans and then… his name… His name, Richard! On the burial of his father and he's a public toilet with some… some… Ugh! I just could not _believe _that he would need that level of comforting, if he wanted it he could just have –" She froze suddenly.

"… Kori?" He asked casually, not betraying any of his raging emotions. He gulped. "Were you planning to give _him _that comfort? You have ME!" He threw his caution to the wind. "How dare you! How could you! You have me, I want to give you the world and you would sneak behind my back and actually sleep with him on a beckon call! What am I to you Kori! What am I?" She tried to answer, but he already knew. "Yes, I'm your boyfriend of two years but that doesn't seem to matter to anyone but all the business executives who are expecting me to have a stable relationship. How can we have that if we do not have trust? How can I trust you around him if all you're ever going to think about is how to comfort him and when will your next romp be! That's not why I chose you Kori… That's not even close. You wanted my love, trust and security Kori; I've given you all of that!" Her eyes turned to blaze.

"Have you!! Have you really? Every single day I have to compete with some idealistic bimbo who wants a quick tumble with you, just so that she can brag to her friends that she has slept with the infamous Richard Cain Grayson! How many girls will there be Richard! I know that you haven't been one hundred percent faithful to me; I know that you've gone off the rails, but I have forgiven you so much that… I'm numb… and I'm sick and I'm tired of always have to watch over my shoulder because of this damn paparazzi! When will you start to think with your mind instead of your dick?" her head recoiled and her cheek was left with a faint imprint of a hand. She stared at him, perplexed and horrified. He gaped at her, even more so at himself. He winced in agony.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry babe… I really am! Oh God, please forgive me." He reached out for her and wiped away the tears that splashed over her heated cheeks. A strangled sound emitted from her lips. Tentatively, he enclosed his arms around her and kissed the cheek that he struck, whispering sweet nothings and reassuring phrases. Kori stood stunned, doing nothing but closing her eyes, letting the tears fall and leaning her head against his shoulder. He faltered when petal soft fingertips caressed his cheek and grasped lightly onto the lobe of his ear. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with her lips. Curious and pained, he moved his lips against hers, demanding that she understood where he stood. She knew that she had practically lost Xavier, and that she was on the verge on losing Richard too. She didn't want that to happen… she could _not _allow that to happen. To both their surprise, she reached for his shirt and began to undo the button as his kisses became more intense. He knew that he was forgiven. After all, forgiveness is divine… and she was his type of divinity.

**-X-**

He couldn't remember how it happened. In the course of twenty-four hours, he had lost hope of ever having a decent conversation in Kori. The news had flawed him completely when it was announced that Richard and Kori were going completely exclusive… It had never happened before, the media knew that Richard was a player and they knew that Kori would not stand for his shenanigans for long, but no! After two years of will they, won't they… It was just a little bit of a shock. Astounded, and to be sure that he wasn't in hell, he glanced at his clock. 13:06:39. Unannounced, his cousin came bounding into the room with animated chatter, clearly excited… or annoyed.

"Did you see the news?" Xavier groaned. He did not want to have this conversation; he just wanted to bury his head under the sand… or get laid. "I know you did. Of course you would, you know everything that involves her."

"Lari, I _really _do not want to be talking about this." His cousin didn't falter.

"Xavier… It's not like they're getting married. It's only a promise."

"A promise that can translate to an engagement."

"Well, I'm sorry I cannot STAND being around all the blonde tarts you and my father seem to enjoy having around. They annoy the _hell _out of me. It's even worse that Beverly and Teralyn are aunty and niece! They're ganging up on me and trying to dupe into a shopping spree!"

"But you like shopping."

"Only with people I like!! I don't like them… just because you and your uncle –"

"– Oh, so he's _my _uncle now."

"… committed yourselves to these people does not mean that I have to put up with them whenever you don't feel like or when they are lacking female interaction!" She moved to sit on his bed… but then thought better of it. "I barely got a second of sleep last night." She complained.

"How many hours did you sleep?"

"Around six or seven."

"How?"

"I went to a friend's house," she whispered quietly. Xavier watched her carefully.

"Larissa, you do realise that most of our friends have paired up. Victor would be with Brianna, Rachel would be with some guy, Logan would pick up that girl he likes, Kori… well, she'd be with _him_… Now who would that leave?"

"He lives on the estate."

"He's five years older than you."

"I'll be sixteen soon! Six days!" Lari pleaded.

"And then he will be twenty-one." Xavier reasoned. "You don't know what you're letting yourself in for. What did you do last night?"

"I fell asleep at his house."

"Do you want me to tell Favian about this?" Lari sighed. "I'm only doing this to protect you. I don't want you to be hurt like last time. You already know what I did last night so there's no point in using that as a bargaining chip."

"Why Teralyn?"

"Tell me what you did."

"We… talked. He didn't even know that I existed, but Dad's paying him extra because he checked his balanced and it has 'increased considerably'. His words not mine. So we talked about his life, how he supports his family with this job."

"Real deep stuff huh? You do realise that he could get fired." Lari looked away. "Was that all that happened?" She nodded. "Okay, I believe you. I chose Teralyn last night because we were both upset and in the past our paths have crossed. So we just meet up casually, eases the frustration, though we haven't let anyone else know and I don't think we ever will. There's some freedom with being single. A great deal of freedom. Are you still going to pursue Joshua?" She nodded slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just want to see how it goes, I mean, I don't want to be the reason that Dad fires him. So… can we go outside yet? I want to go to the park, or beach, or just something to keep our minds off of things."

"What's brought this on?"

"You probably caught the 'happy' side of the news… The punk that got Uncle has been caught and his trial begins on Monday. Also, my Dad has the custody trial for me. He's close to winning because I'm going to be sixteen on Friday, meaning that I'd have a say in the trial and therefore, I could probably stay with you guys a little longer. They just need to bring my Grandma up so that she can have a say and… it's done!"

"What's done?"

"I'm staying in America, Xavier… Permanently with my father! I want that."

**-X-**

Sunlight embed silently as the cooling shadows rippled across the horizon; twilight had dawned on Jump and the streetlamps flickered in anticipation for the night, when they could pretend to be stars. A different story was being transmitted at the beach, atmospheric shades blended and faded until the pristine imperialism of indigo was found and given permission to dazzle all beings with its glistening buoyant diamonds. Two girls, a brilliant blonde and a blonde with highlighted magenta posed casually on the sand. They tensed as the wind picked up and whipped their hair back, but eased as the fleeting whistle from admirers travelled to their ears. Jacinta was the first to rise from her stupor, but was reluctant to engage her friend in conversation. They both had failed in their objective, he was making it impossible and so was she. Teralyn turned her head to face her; she blew a rebellious bang out of her face and frowned. "You can't have it both ways."

"But you do." Jacinta complained. It wasn't fair, Teralyn always got to play the field, and she played it well. In various places she had had the two most eligible bachelors, their age, had been caught and still survived the paparazzi, avoided it so calmly and coolly that she had gained Jacinta's respect. Jacinta relaxed a little, but it was in vain. Teralyn was already reeling off details about her night at the Wilson Estate and how her aunt was up to the usual business, only that there had been complication... Bachelor usually meant that there were no blood ties unless they were mother, father, sibling or extended. Jacinta was slightly surprised that he had a daughter, well, surprised at the fact that he had actually confessed to having a daughter. Obviously, it wasn't in the news, meaning that it was confidential gossip, only for apparent respected individuals. She reviewed her own life. Being adopted, but always having her elder twin brother there... but he wasn't now. He was absolutely livid when he found out what she had been doing behind his back... and it wasn't the fact that she had done it, it was the fact that she didn't confide in him. She understood that she made him feel helpless, especially when Xavier started to fight Richard and insult her in front of her brother... Absolutely helpless... The whole glitz and glamour of fashion was not working out for her as it was for Teralyn. Maybe she just wasn't cut out of model making, maybe it wasn't her career path... What if she only wanted to be a model to sleep around... would she then be nothing but a common whore? To smile and do as she is told in all departments of her life? In comparison, Teralyn, to her at least, seemed to have class, she was never lonely, had family, both parents and grandparents. She was with Xavier for now, had been with Richard and definitely had been with her brother... Broke his heart too. Jacinta studied her life and her own life... considered her options and did not like either of them.

**-X-**

The earth hadn't stopped shaking since the early hours of the morning; Kori smiled as she reminisced the duration of Sunday morning about her reunion with Richard. Never before had he been so romantic or sweet or... It was just amazing. She wanted to hold onto it forever, for it to last forever, but she was positive that such things could never be. They had 

made their announcement in a secluded area, but paparazzi gets everywhere, especially when a prince is involved. Content and satisfied she watched the sun go down from her rose filled balcony; she couldn't understand why the ones on Xavier's had failed to survive the turbulent winds. _Xavier. _The chaste thought wisped through her mind. Could she be so cruel and not tell him about her intentions, how she wasn't willing to lose him or Richard... In the end she knew that she would have to let on for them go, and that the moment Xavier looked to be the prime candidate. In her joy she had used Richard as the subject of her art and had produced a reputable masterpiece, with particular emphasis on the emotion portrayed in his smouldering sapphires. Instinctively, she smiled as a strong pair of arms encircled her waist as gentle lips caressed her earlobe. She giggled at the sensation and allowed her lover to guide her back into bed. "Richard... you have only rested for an hour. You can stop now." The sapphire pair glinted mischievously.

"Now why would I want to behave or leave your luscious curves?" Kori giggled lightly and opened her mouth to reply, but her mobile was having none of it. It rang frantically, arousing a growl in Richard as she protested against her answering it. "If it's that dick, do _not_ answer it!" Kori shook her head.

"It's Mama." She pressed the answer button that instant he released her. "What is the matter Mama? Oh God, is he alright? Mama, please tell me if he's okay."

"Kori... What is it?" Richard rubbed her shoulders as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"How did this happen? How could this happen! Idiots! How could they do this to them!"

"What happened!" Kori hushed him quickly.

"Oh Mama. Where are they now? At the hospital? I will be there momentarily, Mama." Kori hung up and bolted from Richard's grip, rapidly collecting her clothes from the floor and furniture, making herself look presentable. Richard, stunned, followed suit, but remained silent until Kori grabbed her keys.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or should I remain silent just a little bit longer." There was an edge to his tone, he was a little annoyed and Kori could sense it but she didn't have time to make amends. She simply threw his shoes at him while she donned hers and slipped through the door with jacket in hand. Refusing to use the elevator or escalator, she sprinted down the stairs to the car park and had her convertible in gear before Richard was within a foot of the car boot. He jumped into the passenger seat, a position that he wasn't at all used to, and buckled in. Kori, hearing his door slam reversed and throttled out of the complex, making sure that she wasn't going over the speed limit and making sure that she didn't make eye contact with Richard through the rear-view mirror. They drove in silence, much to Richard's chagrin, until she finally slowed down to park near the hospital. She relaxed for a second and turned to Richard.

"Are you coming or staying?" He looked at her puzzled but nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. Kori sighed and did the same, emerging from the car and locking it. Naturally, Richard clasped her hand within his and she did not have the audacity to push him away, 

especially when paparazzi could be lurking in any corner. She mentally cursed herself for thinking about her image and not her brother. Poor Ryan, he was looking forward to the tournament. She was relieved to have Richard with her, but she couldn't help but think what her mother would say. Anxiously, she bit her lip. Within the hospital walls, she asked reception for Ryan Diego and was directed towards the children's ward. A familiar complaining could be heard.

"I can't believe this! I won't be able to go to the tournament now! How can I let my friends down like this! Do something Mum!" Kori couldn't help but giggle with relief. The sound did not go unnoticed. "KORI! You'll get me out of here won't you! Please!"

"I'll try my best." She giggled as Richard reached out to shake her parents' hands, Kamaria, her mother, refused. "What happened Papa?"

"After Ryan's practise, Kenny picked was driving him home as usual, when these hooligans start beeping and causing havoc on the roads. I think Kenny realised that they were drunk and tried to keep away from them, but they seemed... quite persistent. At the stop lights, Kenny braked but they didn't and ploughed right into them. They slid into the grid of traffic and a hummer land rover hit them. The hooligans were captured later." Reese explained, clearly pained.

"Where is Kenny?" Richard asked curiously. A doctor coughed softly and sniffed while pushing up his glasses.

"I am sorry, but Mr Kenneth Williams has slipped into a coma. He should wake up within a few weeks." Kamaria leant on her husband for support. Ryan howled in rage.

"I swear, once I'm able to run, I'll give those –"

"Why Ryan, where did you ever hear such talk?" Kori asked for her mother's benefit even though she already knew the answer. The doctor turned his attention to Ryan.

"You, my good son, will have to stay here for a day or two so that we can properly assess the damage. From out tests, it should only be a fracture to your left tibia and fibula. If it is only that, and if you rest your leg properly, it should only take six to eight weeks to heal. However, if you are restless and walk around on it, it could take up to eleven weeks."

"THREE MONTHS!!" You're saying that I could be out of the game for three whole months!" Ryan dramatically fainted, his heart on his sleeve.

"I shall make sure that he does not do anything stupid. Thank you Doctor." Kamaria sighed as she turned and shook the Doctor's hand.

"You are welcome, Mrs Diego. I'll make a few notes and then tell you when you can come and pick up your son tomorrow."

"I'm _not_ staying here! You can't make me! Kori tell them!"

"Oh, I am sorry Ryan, but you're going to have to spend the night here." Ryan shook his head in disbelief. "I love you little brother, but I cannot help you this time. The good doctor has more authority here."

"Tonight is going to be a sad and sorry night." Ryan grumbled as he hauled the sheets over his head, hiding himself from the illuminating light.

**-X-**

Dark and decadent clouds gathered and swirled high in the atmosphere, but they did not unburden their watery load upon the thirsty earth. An uncanny injustice that nature was inflicting upon itself, or maybe just a cruel fact, if you believe in Ancient Greek mythology. Sky could not resist Mother Earth and therefore seduced her endlessly, not giving her a chance to give birth. This carried on for years until Mother Earth begged her children to break free. They did and Cronus sent Sky high into the atmosphere, causing him great pain. It's possible that Sky might withhold water, just to spite Mother Earth, or completely flood her, turning her immoral and unpredictable. Often, the very life forms she wished to protect would bear the brunt of her nature. A white police van with black-tinted windows pulled up to the Supreme Court with flashes of light following it quickly. Each reporter hungry to get the first images of the murderer of Senator Michael Nicholas. He had been named to be Matt "Jacques" Roderick, twenty, college dropout. In a docile manner, Xavier, with his mother, Mary, walked up the stairs to bear witness to the trial. Judge Brown took his place in the court room and the inquest began that Monday at nine o'clock sharp. "Court in session."Judge Brown announced and gave the barrister of the prosecution his cue to step up to the stand. He filed in and addressed the court room with the case, not making eye contact, but a sweeping glance at the jury, the public gallery, the media gallery, the legal representative's bench and at the dock to look at the accused.

"Mr Roderick. You are charged with possession and usage of class A drugs, the illegal acquisition of arms and the murder of Senator Nicholas. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Mr Roderick, you were caught on CCTV leaving the scene of the crime, brandishing a gun that you had taken off a security guard. You then confronted the Senator's wife and shot the Senator when he defended her."

"Then maybe you should have better security guards, that do not need such dangerous weapons at their sides."

"Mr Roderick stop being so ridiculous. Now tell me why you were at that meeting!"

"Dude, it's a free country."

"You are not in the position."

"Your Honour!" The defence barrister called out, "Please, my client was very hysterical when they found him and was not in the right frame of mind when the Senator was shot." Xavier scowled in his seat. "The psychiatric practitioner has brought forth a case that might alter your perception."

"And what would that be Mr Jones?"

"Well, Mr Williams, the defendant gave a statement as soon as he was arrested in the early hours of Sunday morning. Officer, if you will." The Officer nodded, the lights dimmed and the punk's image was projected in the screen.

"_Mr Roderick, where were you Monday afternoon?"_

_Smiling insanely, "Skipping through fields of gold. The life was cruel. But I can be crueller."_

"_Roderick, do you remember taking any drugs?"_

"_... and that delightful white rabbit that ran away from them... But you know Alice, she'd eat anything that said 'eat me' on it. And she ate my meat and two veg."_

"_Please try and concentrate Roderick. Do you remember going to the plaza?"_

"_My feet walked the walk but my mouth didn't talk the talk. All the blueberry yum-yum in the land couldn't be insulted by my ignorance."_

"_Roderick! Tell me why you went in that meeting. What was your purpose?" Silence. "Roderick, why did you assault the Senator's wife."_

"_Because she ripped me away from my waltzing in the fields of gold!"_

"_Why did you shoot Senator Nicholas?"_

"_It's wasn't me! I'm innocent! I tell you, I didn't do it!!"_

"_If you didn't, then who did? You were on that CCTV Roderick, now why did you do it?"_

_Eyes widen considerably, "The Bones in my brain, they are ALIVE! They are amazing and tell me what to do... The bones in my brain did not like that guy... so they told me fingers to squeeze the trigger and shot that guy. That guy had to die because his Alice ripped my gold from me. HE HAD TO DIE!! DIE!! So that he may sleep... and sleep... and BOOM!! His heart burst when I breathed thunder! And then I ran in search of candies..." He promptly faints._

The screen switched off and the lights were turned back to their full brightness. Jones took the stand, with a rather smug Roderick in the docks behind him.

"Your Honour, clearly my client was not in his present state at the time he was arrested or at the time the Senator was shot. That is why I am requesting an Insanity Plea."

**-X-**

Across the city in the Magistrates Court, Favian Wilson stood his ground against the Judge and the four people what would decide whether Larissa would be able to stay in America under his custody. She already had an American passport, insurance number, identification and had a place at high school. It would seem natural that she would be under that care of her father since her mother died when she was six. But there was a complication. Her grandmother had received sole legal guardianship over her and she was very reluctant to give into the whim of a 'corrupt business tycoon' if she could help it. She was arguing her case valiantly; drawing upon how her daughter and Favian were never married, how he never turned up to care for her in Jamaica. However, this was easily contradicted as Favian had paid more than his share in child support, mostly at the whim of Patricia. The Judge was favourable towards Favian, simply because he had the resources to bring up and raise an adolescent, however, the Judge was also partial to Ms Kay because she had had the experience and knew Larissa completely. The Jury was unanimous in their decision. "We would prefer if Miss Wilson made her choice when she is of age." The elation on her face was indescribable. Unfortunately, her joy was interrupted by a raging, volatile voice.

"NO!! This is wrong! An abomination walking amongst us all! All of you are sinners! A child born out of wedlock and in care of the father! Insolence and impurity! And you sir," The strange man dressed in black glared accusingly at Favian. "Killing the environment, putting us all in danger! Dragging humanities name through that mud! I will do you all a favour and CLEANSE your BONES of YOUR SINS!!" Laughing manically, the entire court room was immersed in a deafening shock wave and blazing inferno.

The shock wave radiated throughout the city... and shattered that solitary rose within a heart beat...

**-X-**

_

* * *

_

Thank you so much for reading, especially if you're one of those people who don't have a lot of patience. Special thanks to my reviewers:

_**Lauren, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Valda, FallenTeenHearts, redxandkemicalx **__and__** RoseXxxXThorn!**_

_Keep it real... Please review!_

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
